Aftermath
by Phylaphy
Summary: Sasuke—now the Otokage—suddenly come to Konoha asking Sakura's hand in treaty peace between Konoha and Sound. Old feeling surface, but little did she know there's so much behind all of this... this is just the beginning of the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE **

_Sakura never dreamed of this. _

Her fist tightened even more, she could feel her nails dug into her palm. The blood rushed in her face and made it paler than ever.

_Not even in her wildest dream._

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shizune sent worried look at her. Sakura tried her best to smile at the young woman, but the restrained muscle around her face only making it looked like she's holding a need to go to restroom. _Dammit, I never get nervous when it comes to mission, or facing enemy_. She rarely get nervous, she didn't even flinched when she had to heal her own shishou, ex-hokage Tsunade-sama.

"You look really pale." Shizune said. Sakura shaked her head to feel her head still in the place and she's not dreaming. Her entire body was feeling cold at the same time. She couldn't feel her own nails digging in her palm anymore. "are you sure you really okay, Sakura…?"

"Leave her alone, Shizune." Tsunade said from her desk. Her piercing hazel eyes made Sakura's mind re-realizing her situation once again.

They are in Hokage's office. It _looked like_ nothing wrong, the room just as the same as she always entered. Tsunade still in hokage's chair, even it's not her chair anymore because Naruto just being Hokage three months ago. But as new elders, she had the authority to decide something. Since Naruto's in his honeymoon with Hinata right now, so his chair still in Tsunade's position. Shizune was standing behind the blonde woman, holding Tonton, and Sakura was standing in front of them.

Nothing different, except_ an unusual presence with familiar signature chakra behind her that belongs to noone but the man she avoid the most._

Tsunade strongly demanded nobody to come and call Naruto today to inform that _a certain missing-nin_ just showed up after 8 years.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't make a sound behind her, not even a steady breath.

"I will ask you once again, Sakura. Are you willingly to help Konoha and Sound treaty peace…" if the question was only that, she wouldnt be standing pale to death like this. She wished she mistaken her shishou words's before. She secretly wished Tsunade's question really stop at that.

"…as the wife of Otokage…" _shit._ She muttered loudly in her mind. _Please stop, please stop just right there_. Sakura pleading in her mind. _Please don't say the rest…_

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura world turned blank. But this wasn't dream and she couldn't just stormed out of this place. Truthfully, if she even intended to, she wouldn't because she didn't want to meet the owner of the name near the door behind her.

"I… need to think about that." She finally said. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing her temple.

"I told you Uchiha, this is too sudden."

"It can't wait." The voice sending shiver through her back and she thought she already over him? "now or never." _Never what? Never married? Or never come back? Or…_

"This is not only about your country." Tsunade said trapped between annoyed to him and angry because his mocking behaviour in her office.

"Hn."

"Being an Otokage surely make you feel having all the authority, eh? I told you, you're still the same little bastard in my eyes." _Still the same cocky Uchiha_, Tsunade thought.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune reminded her. This is the first time Uchiha come in piece and he already knocked down dozen of ANBU out there before he entered Hokage office. He _did_ come with intention, and _Uchiha didn't leave before get what he want._

"…but I still have hopes on you." Tsunade's voice broke the tension. "If you keep your promise and able to make a good alliance between Sound and Konoha, we will watch your back. I know the war is over and Kabuto has died, but it doesn't make the new Otokage walk freely in his new country."

"I know all the consequences." He said coldly. Tsunade chuckle mockingly at his cold demeanor. But honestly, deep inside, she know he is a man now and he will keep his words in Uchiha way.

"Surely the last Uchiha prodigy known. Well then, Sakura, it's up to you now." Sakura can feel all the stares lay on her now. _And the ones behind her back piercing through her skull._ They haven't talk, or meet for so long, and first thing he did is trying to kill her with his stare?

_Why me?_ she whispered more to herself.

She know he's planning something with her, she just didn't know what it is. But she figure it should be something with her medic skill because he mention Tsunade as her mentor. _What else a new re-building country need beside an icy leader and a honorable medic nin? _She thought bitterly.

"Can't it wait?"

"Just say yes or no." She didn't recall when he move from the door, but his presence already behind her. _So close. _And it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. The way he called her name… how long has it been? Sakura quickly erase the old feeling that threatened to get into the surface again, silently cursing herself for allowing him made her feel like this.

She's gotten stronger for fuck's sake! And he suddenly come and asked her and forcefully want her to answer now? _This is not the way a woman want to be proposed._ She maybe still as naïve as she was when she declare her love for him, but hell, it doesn't prove anything that she still hold the same feeling toward him. She has long forgotten how it feels to falling in love, anyway.

"…what if I said no?"

There's a silent movement behind her. Tsunade watched the man's expression carefully. _Uchiha didn't take no for an answer. _Especially the last one standing on earth. Once he want something, then he will get it no matter what.

_Geeze, everything about Team Kakashi always so damn complicated_, Tsunade thought. Tsunade completely aware he's not a man with stable emotion. _Yeah…as if this boy even have one to begin with._ Tsunade sighed at the thought.

"Listen Sakura, I wont force you. If you really don't want…"

"…I will." Her green eyes staring at Tsunade, strengthened herself. Tsunade knew her too much to understand she just trying to convince herself.

"You sure?" Tsunade arised from the chair and standing in front of her. "marrying someone, especially a kage, isn't a week or a year mission. _It's a promise of a lifetime_."

"And yet someone wanting that lifetime promise's answer in just a few minutes." Sakura said sarcastically. "I'll do that, Tsunade-shishou."

Another pregnant silence followed, Sasuke's silent cough break the silence. Tsunade glared at the young man, replied by his cold black glare. The ex-hokage averted her eyes back to her pupil.

"Alright then, if that's your final answer…"

"Tomorrow 10 am at the gate." The voice behind Sakura said in a monotonous tone. The door open, Sakura turned around slightly and swear she just saw the mischievous smirk on his face before he's gone.

_Relax, Sakura. This is for your country…_

_**You'd better not regret this later, girl.**_

Sakura winced at the later thought.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke waited at the gate sharply at 10 am the next morning. As he expected, the pink haired medic-nin come late. Tsunade already ordered not to bother them so she didn't place any guard in the gate. Sasuke leaned on a tree, folded his arms and looking far away to the clouds. _Waiting could be so annoying, even more annoying when you're waiting for annoying woman._

"Sorry," she muttered and stop two meters away from him. He didn't say anything, his black eyes staring at her big bags. Sakura got how Sasuke staring at her carriage.

"Well, considering I will live with _someone I hardly know far from home_, I couldn't left important things." Sasuke abandoned the sarcasm in her words.

_Home. People aren't slug, they can build home everywhere without bring the old one everywhere they move. _He thought bitterly.

"Hn." He start walking. Sakura didn't expect any help from him, she knew expecting Sasuke to act like a gentlemen is the same expecting Naruto to stop eating ramen.

Konoha and Sound not to far yet not that near. She had to bring her carriage 5 hours jumping in a tree. She's an ANBU, and she wouldn't complain about his cold demeanor. She know the consequences. He's nothing for her, not even an old comrade anymore. Sasuke Uchiha, the Otokage, _and her soon-to be-husband_, wasn't the same one she used to know, she mentally noted. This man in front of her, was a stranger that just asking her to married.

_This is suicidal mission._

But what's more honorable than die in suicidal mission, knowing you sacrifice yourself for peace to your home? Correction, she didn't sacrifice anything. It is not like she gonna give him piece of her. Sakura had long lost interest for love.

They arrived at the Otogakure in the evening. Otogakure was in recovery state. People are everywhere, building school, shops, etc. It felt like you just coming into a big industrial area. The weather almost as dry as Sunagakure, luckly there's still plenty tree around the street. Sasuke entered a big yet simple building beside an opening which she guessed as a training Ground. The house was big enough, she first thought it was the Otokage office, but seeing nobody there make her realized, kage office supposed to be fill with people trying to recover their country. And the Uchiha fan in the wall giving all the explanation that she just entering Otokage's house, not office.

"You live here?" Sakura following him through the living room.

"Hn."

"…all alone?" she watched the dining room and the kitchen which was really neat and tidy, indicating nobody ever touched it. _So how he take care of himself? There supposed to be someone cooked for him, wash for him and so…?_

"I thought there would be plenty whore around here."

"Sakura," his tone sound irritated but he didn't turn around.

"Oh, I forget you didn't do laugh." Sasuke choosed to abandone her sarcastic words and stop in front of a larger room.

"We're meeting the Oto elders tonight." She put her bags and eyeing the dark blue walls. The atmosphere really just like him. So dark. Dominating. And… full of despair. It's raising a desperate feeling just to be inside it. Sakura open the drawer just to be closed it immediately.

"Is this your room?" she can feel her face become hot from the sight earlier. It's his undergarments, for Kami's sake!

"Hn," Sasuke answered from outside.

"Which one is mine?" she's walking outside and approach him holding a glass of water beside refrigerator.

"You're sleeping there." Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"And you?"

"I'm sleeping there." It struck her that he actually mean all the thing about 'marrying'. He's serious about taking her as his wife. _Or it just him wanting to get on her pants. _But the last thought wasn't possible, _he had all woman drooling over him, why would he want a certain someone to be fucked off?_ She's blushing at the thought. Sakura decided not to put her belongings inside his drawer, who could expect what would she saw if she opened the others? She better kept her belongings in the safest place; her own bags.

Sakura took a brief shower after a quite journey. Her soap almost run out, she didn't have time to buy it before because she wrote many letter to those she didn't have chance to say goodbye. Her mind was flying to the certain blonde hokage. She didn't wrote to him, she wanted to tell him personally. He would be furious to know they're married without even telling him. Sakura can't help but feeling alone suddenly at the thought. _I will start the first day of my last here, and die alone._ She thought bitterly, eyeing her reflection on the mirror above wastafel. Sasuke put his stuff there, and Sakura can smell his signature smell. _I better get used to his… everything._

Sasuke was a simple man. He just have soap, shampoo, and brush teeth. He didn't have two things. She really had to buy another soap tomorrow, she didn't want to have his smell. Everybody would think they… euh, Sakura flinched at the thought. Even at this time, she still could picture them together? She must really fight her inner fan-girling. She sighed, _it's been 8 years. And he's growing so… far._ He's not the same boy she over head to heels to.

But yet, he still as dark, mysterious, and charming as before.

She turned around so quickly to face the object of her imagination opening the door and eyeing her. Her eyes widened. _Crap, I'm sure I already lock it! How the hell he barged in? well yeah, this is his house, no wonder if he has another key... But that's not the point!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked in panic, grabbing her towel in franfic to hide herself. Eventhough the bathroom filled with fog from her hot shower, she knew he still can see through it.

"You're too long." Sasuke came inside topless with only his boxer, which make Sakura's head spinning all over again.

"I-I'm not done yet!"

"I don't care." He walked pass her and turned on the shower. Sakura couldn't stand looking at his muscular bare figure, plus he's wet now. She quickly run to open the door abruptly. The door stuck! She turned around the knob again and again, and with every second passed, her head even more light-headed because of the heat and his presence.

"Do it slower." Sakura frozed. A long, wet arm passed her shoulder and turned around the knob slower. His another hand supporting himsels in her other side, leaning on the door. She basically trapped between him and the door right now. And he's dangerously close to her. His wet body pressed her towel and she did not dare to feel what sensation happened at the friction. His hot breath tickling her ear while his long slender fingers touching hers. _He's too close._ She never been this close with opposite gender. Especially with _this man._

Her heart beating so eratic everytime he took his breath beside her ear. His movement was painfully slow, torturing her heart. He took away the knob, opening the door slightly and let go of her. Suddenly the warm presence gone. Sakura quickly get out the bathroom and slamming the door. She didn't care if she just broke his property. It better so, because she didn't want to be locked inside again because of that damn door.

-.-.-.-

_She was taking too long time inside._ He had appointment with the elders to meet her and prove them he has better choice than other civilian girl they offer him. What else more alluring than the best medic-nin, Hokage apprentice? He almost sure they will accept his choice. He has knocked the door but apparently she try to drown herself in the bathtub or what because she hasn't come out after nearly one hour inside. Sasuke finally had enough of waiting and decide he has to take a bath now, she's done or not.

When he first opened the door lightly, the fog come from side. It's clear she's been doing shower and didn't turn the fan to exchanging hot air inside. No wonder she could fainted or something here. It's so hot inside. He opened his shirt and pants, throwing it carelessly, leaving him with only his boxer. He opened the door even wide and her smell come to his nostrils. _Strawberry._

And here's come the shierked.

"Sasuke!" _how long has it been since the last time she called him with his first name?_ Sasuke closed his eyes, _this is not the time to think about useless stuff. So she just realized I've here? She clearly didn't use her shinobi's instinct._ Sasuke learn to never let guard down, even when taking a bath.

"You're too long." He can see her taking her towel in franfic. Too bath he has seen her every curves. It's not like he never seen one, he has meet many whore but… he quickly erased the thoughts.

"I-im not done yet!" _then when will you done? Tomorrow?_

"I don't care." Sasuke put his towel and walk to the shower. He can see her reddish face and body, all over her skin. Either it was because this is too hot inside or because of his presence. He didn't care much. He turned the shower on then another noise come from his door. He knew his door is a bit hard to deal, but he didn't have much time to change it. Beside, if she turned the knob slower, it wouldnt make any problem. Too bad this girl has short temper. Sasuke turned off the shower before she ended crushing his door.

"Do it slower." He reached for the knob which she hasn't let go. His wet fingers touching her warm ones. And her damp hair smelled a lot like cherry. Her body, her petite body, he silently realized how short her towel is. He can even see her cleavage passed her shoulder. Her scent… her strawberry scent is intoxicating.

To be this closer with her, he inhale deeply her scent, knowing he start to like it. Good thing she didn't wear any bad smell perfume like Karin or soap suigetsu use that make him smell like he just catch a giant fish; Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a soap or that man was born with that smell.

He can feel his wet body against her towel. He gently turned the knob and the door opened. Sakura waste no time to go out and slamming his door.

_She still all over him._

Sasuke smirked as he turned on the shower once again.

-.-.-.-

Sakura finished preparing herself to meet the elders. She wore a light blue kimono with pink obi and a sakura's flower in her bun. She smiled to herself, the elders wouldnt thinking her the same like those slut. She knew Sasuke must have been with woman before, even though she couldn't track any smell or proof that any woman ever enter this house. But it wasn't making him an innocent at all.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, only clad in his towel, Sakura quickly jumped out off the bed and leaving bedroom. She wouldn't be in same situation as before. She took a brief walk around the house while Sasuke changing clothes. This house is pretty big. So neat and tidy, almost feel like nobody live here. _What's he doing here? There's a book shelves and TV, but the couch, the desk so tidy, no matter how neat he is, he supposed to leave any trace if he ever doing something here. But afterall, this is Sasuke Uchiha, maybe he's just as perfectionist as always._

"Behave in front of them and don't say anything." Sasuke come from bedroom, in his Kage's attire.

"I know how to deal with elders, Uchiha." She said coldly. They exchanging a glare but he ended it first and walked to the front door. Sakura followed him to the cold night outside. It wasn't too long. They passed the crowd, some people bowed and called him 'Uchiha-sama', but almost everyone in their way look curiously at the pink haired girl beside him.

_"Who is she?"_

_"Another girl… just like always."_

_"Uchiha-sama has a very high taste this time."_

_"Isn it just his new toy?"_

She was right, Sasuke was with many girls before. _And she just another toy of him_. She held her kimono, trying not to punch anyone in their way. Sadly the comment never leave her alone until they arrive at the Ototakage office. The office was bigger than his house and more crowded. As they entered a room with a dim light, Sakura can see the face of Oto elders. Like Konoha has, two man and a woman in elderly age. It kind of remind her of her country back then.

"Aah, finally arrived, welcome Uchiha-sama." the one who sit in the right wake up and smile at them. "I see you bring your fiancée here as well." He smiled to her. Sakura reply in the same fake smile. "My name is Okuto."

"It's good to meet you, Haruno-sama. I'm Yushin." The one in left bowed his head.

"Such a great pleasure to meet the famous konoha best medic-nin. Please sent a best regard from me, Yuko to Tsunade-hime." A woman in the middle smile half-heartly at her. Even at the very first time, Sakura can sense the elders didn't really like her. Sasuke standing beside her, his eyes looking sharply at them.

"We married tomorrow." He stated.

"We haven't decided wheter your choice is good enough for you." Yushin said, his finger intertwined in front of him.

"_I _choose_ her_."

"We'll see. Haruno-sama, why would you think Uchiha-sama chosed you?" Okuto look at her.

"I…"

"Surely we have other great medic nin from other county." Okuto cut her. "why he specifically asked for hokage's apprentice?"

"I'm not _'just another medic-nin'_, Okuto-san." She replied, clearly annoying being interupted.

"We've heard about your skill. I think you will be a great help for our country." Yuko said.

"I'll try."

"Will you keep your priority and take sound as your home, as well as konoha?" Yushin eyeing her.

"…yes."

"What if someday broke a war and you have to choose?" Sakura was taken a back by the question. Before she could answer, Sasuke cut her.

"It was out of question." He stared at them.

"Forgive us, we just need to make sure."

"You tell me my choice isn't good enough for you?" there's a threatened tone in his tone. Sakura knew Sasuke never go well with elders, wheter in Konoha or here.

"As the leader of Otogakure, you supposed to take someone who know Oto better than outsider." Yuko stated bluntly. _Well now it was proven, all the elders anywhere are the same sucks,_ Sakura thought.

"We could offer you any girl you want in here."

Sakura's fist clenched. It's not about they want him to get another girl, hell, she was okay with that. But how they picture her as just 'another medic-nin' wasn't something she could easily deal with. Furthemore, they talk as if she just a doll Sasuke bought and could be replace anytime anywhere with another woman. She has pride, dammit!

"You don't have to bring foreigner to our country just because she can be used." Sakura almost getting at the point to crush down them before another cold, harsh voice stated;

"She knows me better." Sakura look at him, almost surprise. _Did he just defend her?_ The annoying Uchiha stare indifferently at the Elders. She couldn't said that he did that for her sake or just for his dignity. She didn't dare to make any wild guesses when it comes to him.

"Agree or not, I'm still marrying her."

There's pregnant silence among all of them. The Elders exchanging look to one another, clearing their throat. There's something more with Sasuke now. Sakura always know he was a cocky one, always assuming he know-it-all-more-than-anyone else and always thinking he was right beyond everything, but this time… he's more powerful and intimidating. Is this how every Kage face Elders? She thankfully that Elder now is Tsunade and the Hokage is Naruto so Konoha wouldn't face the same fate as here.

Sasuke made a move, turning his body and ready to leave. Sakura watch him and the Elders, didn't quite sure wheter she should stay or following him. Afterall, she choosed to follow him.

"…We'll take care the wedding as soon as possible then." Okuto finally said behind them. Sasuke stopped, nodded without turning around.

"Wait, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke's track stop once again. Sakura turned around to meet Yuko's eyes.

"Haruno-sama, can I ask you one last question?"

"Well… yeah."

"…do you love Uchiha-sama?"

The atmosphere become at cold as before. Sakura's eyes meet the old lady. Without thinking, she stated her answer.

"…I think so."

For a merely second, she was assuring herself this is just an act. _This is not the answer coming from her heart, _she whispered. From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke watched the elders. He walked away from the place, Sakura following behind. A smirk appeared in his thin lips as they exited the building.

"He made a challenging decision." Said Okuto, broke the silence after they left.

"Her skill will be a good use for our country." Said Yushin.

"They will be a very good companion… if they both know how to deal with each other." Yuko watched the closed door. The other two elders nodded in agreement.

-.-.-.-

Sakura laying uncomfortably in the bed. Sasuke was right behind her, their back facing each other. _Surely they didn't want to see each other face right now._

Sakura take a peek behind her, watching his back with uchiha fan in his shirt. Question flooding in her mind as she watched his back. He surely grown into a grown up, very handsome man. _And a leader._ How has he been doing in the last 8 years? Why he care so much about his new country while he abandoned _his home_ for years? Has he been thinking about those things he left in Konoha, before he fall asleep? Because she used to think about him before sleep, after wake, almost everytime… _until she realized she has forgotten how it feels to hope a certain someone to come back_.

Sakura turned her head again, facing the window that's closed by the curtain. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She will be spending her lifetime here, in his bed, for the rest of her life… Sakura's mind flying to Konoha and the villagers. Suddenly she missed them so much.

"How many woman ever sleep here?" she broke the silent. Sasuke turned around and facing her back. She's wearing a red nightgown that fit her curves perfectly. Her velvetly pink hair that once he thought was a very annoying color, spraying on the pillow.

"None." He hear her light chuckle.

"You don't have to lie about that…" Suddenly he grab her shoulder and force her to turned around, he's hovering her and trapped her beneath him. His hand were on each side of her head. Sakura's eyes widened at his roughness. _Even in the darkest, nothing can compare to the darkest side in the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke._ And she realized, this was the first time she truly look on those black orbs after he left.

_And it shows nothing, avoid of any human emotion._

"No woman ever enter this house." The dim light of moon shining through the thin curtain beside their bed. Sakura can see his other features, how perfect his angelic face was, and she forgot how thin his lips are. At the same time she thought she missed his presence for the past 8 years, she questioned herself if she _really_ know the man in front of her.

"And you think I would believe that…?"

"You listen to them." Sasuke see his words taking an effect, something glimpse in her emerald eyes. Those green apples that always filled with worry and look at him in admiration, now averted her gaze and avoiding him.

"How could I don't, when they're accusing me just one of your toy?" her face become flushed with frustration but she's trying to keep her calm. She know she wasn't supposed to be like this. She didn't like him and he didn't like her either. So why they try to fit in each other happiness?

"Why don't you just pick another woman…" she muttered, turned her head, avoiding his gaze. He leaned to her, his hands held her shoulders roughly.

"I've told you why." His hot breath meet her cheek. _What? About me being the one that know about you? I hardly know you now, Uchiha. _Sakura tried to be calm, but the thought of both of them being as closed as this slowly getting into her skin. She need to breath without his presence. Uchiha has enough intoxicating her.

"I don't believe you."

"Stop asking me then." Sasuke finally let go of her and back-facing her again.

Sakura regain her breath, trying to get her mind off. She knew this was gonna be hard, for both of them. For him learn how to treat people like human, and for her to get accustomized with his behaviour. If they really want to work as pair, build something for people, then they have to get into a deal. Someday, they wouldl have child and want it or not they had to work things between them out.

"…nobody ever allowed using my soap." He muttered suddenly. Sakura turned around in surprise but he didn't show any sign of talking.

_How come he know I'm using his soap? _She's accidentally knocked it fell, but nothing poured down but a little tiny drop and she already wash her hand. How come he can still track his faintest smell on her? And yet, he said noone ever allowed to do that…

_Did he allow her to be the first?_

Sakura closed her eyes and choose she would believe him tonight.

-.-.-.-

A/N Sorry for the typo and misspelling, English isn't my first language. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Sakura walked down the aisle, everybody in the hall looked at her. Ino clinging in Sai's arm, Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' when Temari elbowed him. Neji held Tenten by her waist, her 3 months pregnancy make the two of them seemed glowing. Naruto was standing by the man in a black suit, whose back facing Sakura in the end of Aisle, his whiskered face turned into wide grin. Hinata, in her bridemaids lilac dress, smile at Sakura on the other side of the black-suited man, encouraging her to keep walking.

_What was this?_

The music started, the bell ringing, the cherry blossom petal falling from the ceiling while everyone she know cheered her up along the way. Chouji, Kiba, Lee… even Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei congratulate her along the way. All the Konoha civil she knew and all the rookie nine were here.

_What happened here?_

Her legs wouldn't stop walking. She got half-way to the aisle, where Naruto, Hinata, and the back of mysterious man waiting for her. She thought she knew the owner of that tall back, and black spiky hair. But she didn't dare to take a wild guess…

_What was he doing here?_

She looked at herself. Why she held a bouquet of cherry blossom in her hands? Why she wearing a nice, long, a very beautiful… wedding dress?

"You're beautiful Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily at her when she stop at the aisle. Hinata took her hand and smiled sincerely, whispered;

"You finally have your happy ending,"

…_what happy ending?_

Sakura moved her hand to reach the black-suited man in front of her. She had to know who was he, and what were they doing here.

_But she never made it._

Suddenly her world just ripped apart, as if she's been holding back by a powerful grip.

_There's nothing stand between them; but she can never really reach him._

So close, but yet so distant. Before she could do anything, the man walked away.

"Wait! Why aren't you facing me?!" she shouted to him. Everyone gone. There were only her and him, in the darkness. The man did not stop, he keep walking further and further. Something ache inside her heart, a familiar ugly feeling. She threw her bouquet and chased him.

_But no matter how fast she run, there will always be a distance between them…_

"Why are you always running from me?! Why aren't you go back?!" she shouted frantically. "Wait-" She tripped and fell flat-faced. When she looked up, the man was almost gone. Sakura forced herself to stand and running. Tears started to fell uncontrollably in her cheek...

"Please don't go…"

_Too late. The man was gone. _

The name she's been so hard not to say all these years coming into the surface. The name that she thought she had forgotten somewhere in these eight years…

_"…Sasuke-kun…"_

-.-.-.-

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her chest hurt as if something just fell to her. She woke up from bed, breathing slower. Her eyes adjusting the light, her mind forcing itself to wake. Suddenly this room felt very hot and she just wanted to throw her nightgown and got a cold shower.

Her eyes found Sasuke sitting in bed beside her, looking at her with his stoic face. Sakura touched her cheek and felt the tears were real. She hugged her shaking body. _She didn't want to wake… or sleep either._

It's been long since he's haunting her dream. _And now he's back. How would you feel when you wake up next to someone you've been longing for so long? _Sakura inhale deeply, relaxing herself. She wipe the tears quickly. _It's only nightmare, s_he reminded herself. _Effect from having him so close. So close, after all these years…_

Sasuke's watching the girl beside him. He's been awake because of her scream, waching her painful expression and tears. It was clear she's having a nightmare. He tried to wake her up, but she keep mumbling incoherently. And suddenly she screamed his name and wake up in sudden.

He has been with many woman before and hearing them screaming his name. But this was the first time someone screaming his name while crying in their sleep. Sasuke sighed. He's not good with crying woman, he always find it annoying. And he didn't like it at all. He's not a kind of man who could comfort a crying woman. For him, having Sakura crying next to him awaking an uneasy feeling inside him. Unsurely what he had to do, Sasuke choosed to wake from their bed and left her alone.

Sakura let a deep sigh after her-soon-to be-husband gone. Truthfully, she still couldn't take the fact that she just agreed to be his wife. Her heart racing the first time she meet him after the war. All the memories, all the unspoken words mixing in her mind.

It's Sasuke Uchiha.

_The Sasuke Uchiha._

The man she ever loved so dearly. These 8 years have been a hectic to her. She put all those love letters and confession from other male because she focus on her goal to become a great medic-nin like her mentor; Tsunade-sama.

She's having her own life. She finally got him over her head. _She was happy._

And he suddenly came with unreasonably reason, forcing all those old, forgotten feeling to come back.

_Was she still loving him that way?_

She bit her lower lips. Their wedding gonna be happened soon. Only a few hours left. Could she really make a vow to spent the rest of her life with the man she didn't even know she love or not?

It's gonna be a loveless marriage.

-.-.-.-

_This was not what had been in Sakura's mind of her ideal wedding_. Flowers petal, her friends congratulated her, her best friend in the aisle…

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to cry right now. It was still a long way toward the aisle.

"Everything's gonna be okay." She kept mumbling to herself, abandoned all the eyes along the way. She knew she looked miserabily pale right now, last night's dream playing on her mind.

_"Sakuraaa!'" how Tenten would run and hugged her tighty against her big belly… _

_"Hei, forehead." How Ino would show her prettiest smile to her best friend and her baby blue eyes saying everything she ever wanted to hear without even saying it out loud… _

_"S-sakura-chan…" How a shy-timid Hinata would look her in the eyes, and sincerely saying how happy she was for Sakura…_

_And…_

_"Sakura-chaaaan!" A big grin on the face of the loud-blonde Hokage she loved so much as a best friend…_

Her steps became faster in attempt to stop herself from imagining her friends here. She wanted to end this so badly, she wouldn't show her anxiety in front of strangers. _Especially, not in front of that man._ Sasuke was waiting her, watching her expression. She didn't even smile. Sasuke didn't want the elders and those respectable shinobi who came to their private wedding got the wrong impression.

Finally she get on the aisle. As she stand beside him, he whispered;

"Stop folding your face."

"I'll do whatever I want, Uchiha." She hissed.

"Elders are here."

"I don't care." Sasuke gritted his teeth. _If this was how she want to play, then so it be. Two can play the tango._

Sakura said her vow rather quick, really wanted all this ceremony end soon. Sasuke, on the other hand, saying his vow very calmly, as if he did not just saying a promise of a lifetime.

"…you may kiss your bride now." Sasuke quickly spun Sakura before she ready and claimed her lips in one, long, bruising kiss. Sakura, of course, was taken a back. She had to hold his shirt for dear life because he basically pushed her and she almost felt of the sudden force. His other hand sneaked around her waist, pushing their body closer.

There were some comments from the people around them about his bold move. But to Sakura; she couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but how his lips moving sensually against her and his tongue licking her lower lips. Sakura didn't dare to open her mouth, she might lost all the sanity if she ever let him cross the line.

_This was way too much._

Her grip to his shirt tightened and Sasuke knew she just admitted her lose. Smirking against her lips, after what it felt like minutes, he let of go her. Sakura could feel her entire body become hot, especially her face. She was panting, trying to hide her blushing face. Sasuke smirk grew at her expression.

"And now you are officially man and wife!" the audience were clapping their hands. Sakura slowly brushed her bruised lips. That jerk just mocking her. He had known that was her first kiss. _And he claimed it brutally._

Sun settled down, the ceremony move to the grand hall. The music started, everyone dancing in the hall. Sakura eyeid the pairs on the dance floor, wished she can meet her friends, watching Ino's envy expression, Sai's annoying smile and laughing at Shikamaru -Temari relationship. Tenten and Hinata would be standing beside her, talking about their honeymoon and how happy they were in their first days of marriage…

Sakura felt ashamed, for pitying herself like that. _She's a strong woman, she could do better than this_. She could not cry in her wedding, not even after she married an arrogant cold heartless bastard that just taken her precious first kiss! It's shameful enough she had sacrifice her life to be with someone who has no heart to love. What was she expected? Him, to finally love her?

"Stupid." She muttered silently.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. After the vow and that bruising kiss, he was gone. Just like always, simply walked away and gone. Sakura put her face on her palm, pouting. She supposed to be in Konoha at this time, having fun with Ino and if she was lucky enough, some male would hitting on her.

Here? She walked as if she had _'Sasuke's property'_ label on her back. No man ever dare to talk to her. She just married with the man she always dreamed of, and now she was left alone when everyone's dancing in around her.

_Yeah, such a pleasure._

Sakura put the fork of her cake rather harshly on her plate, didn't care if she made a loud sound. _That's it, seeking a happiness with Sasuke would be useless._ She'd better find her own. Sakura took her long gown and walked to the drink table. _Drink your sadness away. It always help to heal everything._ Sakura chuckled at how Ino always told her that whenever the blonde having a hard time. She just about to reach a glass when another hand touching the same glass.

"Sorry." She took away her hand and met a pair of grey eyes.

"No, I am the one who should say sorry. It's yours." The man replied, smiling at her while handing the glass towards her. The man maybe a slight older than her, and he's wearing a nice grey suit, matched with his eyes.

"Uh, thanks." She didn't have to ask why that man dare to talk to her, just by seeing Kirigakure symbol embedded in his suit. He did not work in Oto, and _hopefully_ stupid enough to talk with the new Otokage's lady. At least, somebody Sakura could talk to. "a Kirigakure shinobi, eh?"

"Yeah, Mizukage can not come today."

"Oh…" Sakura took a slip of the wine, 100% aware that the man was checking her out. _A stupid and flirty one. Gonna be interesting._

"So… I thought you'll be gone after the wedding. You know, a married stuff newlyweed do…" Sakura laughed at his comment.

"My husband seems busy and nowhere to be found." This time the man smile.

"Care to dance, maybe?" Sakura put the glass down, feeling the alkohol slowly crept up to her system.

"…sure."

-.-.-.-

A pair of onyx eyes didn't take the sight quite happy. A dance in grand hall was just a formality. Those elders persisted for him to made a quite big wedding. Of course it was so sudden and other Kage couldn't make it. He didn't intend to having a real marriage or dancing wholeheartly in the dance floor. _Uchiha just didn't do that._

Sasuke watched them dance in the center of dance floor. That grey-suited man was a good dancer. He seemed take a good time teaching Sakura with her steps. Not only by holding her hands, but also her waist. Sasuke's eyes watching them even sharply. Now that young man was laughing when Sakura accidentally step him. And even worse, she laughed at him too. The music change, and the beat got faster. He spun her and catch her before she fell, closed the gap between their body. _That man basically hugged her._

Sasuke didn't know how he ended up behind them.

"Ehem." Sakura let go of the man's hand as soon as the Otokage's presence radiating such a strong uneasy feeling behind them.

"The Lady is a very good dancer, pardon me I forgot the time Uchiha-sama. I really enjoy the dance."

"You're a good dancer too, Shin-kun." Sakura smiled at the grey-eyed man sincerely._ What did she just called him?_ Sasuke's eyes staring intensely at the man.

"You're compliment too much, Sakura."

"I'll take her from here." Sasuke stated coldly. Shin, that grey suited-man, bowed and let go of her. Sakura's smile turned upside down at the Uchiha as soon as Shin gone.

"What was that, Sasuke? Can't see me having a good time?" one eyebrow arched delightfully on her face.

"Grinding other man surely a good time." He replied coldly.

"Glaring at his wife's happiness isn't a good husband's behavior." She retorted.

"So is calling a stranger with pet name." Sakura laughed at him.

"Stranger? I even know him better than I know you, Sasuke." The music change into a slow one, and everybody change their dance into a hugging-like. Sakura sighed. He expected her to start arguing with him again, when she spoke her next words;

"A dance?" she looked at him with plastered smile on her face. Without waiting for his answer, Sakura sneaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Sasuke's body went rigid, but he didn't bulge at all. At least, he did not shove her away like he used to. Didn't want to force him, Sakura just moved herself slowly, following the music. She closed her eyes, let her mind wandering to another place.

She didn't want to think who she was, what did she do here, and how in the world she could have the guts to holding Sasuke Uchiha this close. Was she lost her mind? _Yes._ _Why else would she marry him if she still had her mind at place? _She chuckled silently to herself at the silly thoughts. Her mind flying into a soft, cotton-like place. She put her forehead to his hard shoulders, resting her mind there.

"Sakura." A deep voice threatening her peacefulness to break. Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's neck, pulling him even closer. She could smell his soap, his shampoo, his masculine scent floating on the air. _She was drown in him._

"I'm drunk, Sasuke." She whispered without taking her head from his shoulders. She could felt how hard his abs against her chest, _and it felt nice._ For once being this close with the man of her dream… "let me be just for tonight."

Just for tonight, she wanted to forget the world. Forgot the reality that she might just made a worst decision. In the grand hall in Oto, somewhere so far from her home, Sakura step out of her comfort zone. As the people around them sinking to their own world, Sakura lost in the arm of her new husband.

Sasuke hand as rigid as board. It stay still on the each side of his body, while the girl in front of him grinding sensually against his body. "How much had you drink?" Sakura open her eyes lazily at his question.

"Don't know." Her fingers tipped his neck, drawing circle on his smooth skin. "what will happen now, Sasuke? We married, and soon will have children…" Sakura let another silent laughed. "yeah, children. Isn't that what you always want? To revive your clan?"

A strong hand stop her fingers and pulled them apart. Black eyes as deep as the night staring into her soul. His hand gripping her forearms, held her still with distance between them. _Why he always had to give a distance between us?_ She thought sarcastically.

"Sakura-"

"I always be an annoying woman in your eyes, why would I try to change it now?" she whispered to him, as if she already now what his stare meant. "don't try to teach me how to act, Sasuke."

_Yeah, stop acting as if you know me better than I do. In fact, stop all this crap and tell me the reason why you never come back after all these years. Why you choose this country? Why you become an Otokage instead of Konoha shinobi?_

_Why me? Why you choose me?_

Sakura closed her eyes once again when her head start spinning because of the overflowed question. _What matter most in now I have him._ She smirked at the thought. She know alcohol had taken her body when she instictvely lean to kiss him.

Sasuke's grip loosened when he step back. Sakura stare at him, her pride hurt when he just step back like that. _She understand he couldn't accept her when she's sober. But why couldn't he accept her when she's drunk?_ She know very sure he's not a gentleman who wouldn't take advantage from a drunk girl. Then why wouldn't he? It would make things less complicated. Why Sasuke always had to be hanging between yes or no? always act as if he care about something, but yet never trully there.

_He wasn't yours. _

…_but you will always be his._

There's something about him that pulled all the old feelings inside her. The man didn't look at her eyes, instead quickly took her hand and dragged her away from the crowd.

"I'll take you home." Was all he said, abandoned sadness and rejected feeling inside her heart.

Sakura follow his lead, didn't pay much attention to where they walked. Her eyes falling to the sight of his back in front of her. His board back.

_She would always be the one chasing him. All she could do only look at his back when he left her._

One thing she know for sure, wheter drunk or sober, the pain inside her heart for being so close with Sasuke and couldn't reach him entirely felt the same hurt.

_Ino, you're wrong. Even alcohol could't take away the pain Uchiha Sasuke had caused to me_.

-.-.-.-

She was a medic-nin. She could tell she had enough drink to made her suffered this headache.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the headache started to go away. It's been several minutes since she swalowed those aspirin. She looked up to the dark ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke dragged her from the dance floor and everything was a blur. Sakura quite sure she didn't faint on the street. She still recalled when she lied her head on the pillow, and let the sleepiness took her.

It's been 2 o'clock in the morning and Sasuke wasn't home. What had she done? What had she said during the time she lost herself? was it the reason why Sasuke dragged her out of dance floor and gone?

_Now what, Sakura? You have the man of your dreams sleeping in the same bed as you. He'll the the last thing you saw in the end of the day and become the first you saw when the day begin._

She was a doctor. She had gone through many loss, suffer pain in many form. And still nothing can replace the nightmare on the night he left her. Yes, they married. _But they will never be really married. _

There was no way she could face him like they had no history and having marriage life as if nothing happen between them.

"What had I gotten myself into…"

_Why it had to be her? why deep down inside she wished there's something between them? Wasn't she over him yet?_

The door opened and Sakura averted her gaze to the man entering the room. Sasuke was standing on the end of their bed, his dark eyes boring into her. Sakura was a grown up woman. Even without asking, she know what his eyes were saying.

"Not tonight, Sasuke." The man didn't move. Sakura break their eyes contact and turned around to avoid his gaze. Not tonight, not when she had so much thoughts running in her mind.

"You choose this." He said silently.

"Yes, I chosed this. I know all the consequences, what I had to give and what you had to received. I'm not sober yet and I bet you didn't want to sleep with a drunk woman." Sakura wake from her bed and staring at him. "you step back from me when I tried you kiss you, remember?"

Finally, Sasuke moved. Sakura was taken aback when he slammed his lips againts her, held her firmly in his graps. Her just recover mind couldnt considered the fact that Sasuke now hovering her, pushed her back to the bed.

No matter how she denied it, she feel the rush of excitement when Sasuke's hand touching her. When his lips move within her. When she feel the heat radiating from his body.

She didn't know wheter she still held the same feeling towards him or not, but she was a grown up woman and her body yearning for a male's touch.

Why resisted him? she was a woman, he was a man. They both have their needs and in heated situation. They were husband and wife. What was the stake here? who care they love each other or not? who care the possibility of her getting pregnant? who care about children…

A sudden realization struck her and Sakura pushed him with all her might. Panting, she looked up to meet his eyes.

How can she put her emotion first? _She was a good doctor, dammit._ She didn't get drunk and have sex with just any male. She didn't want to wake up in the morning and regret everything, no matter how much she wanted to be touched by him.

_She was a good __healer._

___But even the greatest medicine couldnt mend a once broken heart. _

"I can't do this now."

The next thing happen so fast. It didn't take second for Sasuke to get up, taking his shirt and slammed their bedroom door, _hard_.

_Sasuke Uchiha had left his scar on her life. And she would, never ever be the same again._

-.-.-.-

A/N : Thankyou for all who read, favourite and follow this story. And for those who reviews, thank you very much. It means a lot to me. I'll update as soon as I reach 20 reviews. Sorry for all the typos and misspelling, I'm a lil bit struggling with the grammar here. Constructive critics about my grammar and spelling are gladly accepted. Tell what you think about this story will help me improve a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

_What is it in a name?_

Sakura's eyes traveled to the Uchiha clan symbol in the living room. Sasuke didn't come home last night, and no matter how Sakura tried not to think much of possibilities he would left her (it's a silly thought, afterall he's Otokage and there's no way he would left his country just to avoid her), she felt a slighty pang of guilt. What happened last night didn't feel right, no matter how she put it into an explanation.

Sakura sighed, throwing herself to the couch. Her eyes hadn't left the Uchiha fan embedded to the wall. It wasn't a very pleasant sleep, last night. She admitted she had thought of him with her, doing thing like a couple, since they were in gennin days. But last night, it wasn't like any of her thoughts. It was lust. No gently touch, sincere kiss…

She had grew up, knowing her urges as woman. And she fully aware that Sasuke wasn't as naïve as she was. But she still a woman, _a married one_, and wished to be loved. Roses even if it called by other names will smell just the same, but Sasuke will always be an Uchiha, a name that held tons of burden.

Sakura closed her eyes, her mind wandering around a certain black haired male. How could she help him ease those burden, when he always keep a distance between them? He never let her in. Sasuke Uchiha basicly pushed everyone around him. _Not like she dare to try to knock the wall, actually._ Years of constant rejection from him had made her aware the risk of having a romantic feeling towards him. _How can a man love his clan so much, risking his everything for the sake of his family, but never understand others feeling towards him?_

"Sakura." Emerald eyes plopped open, met the sight of her imagination object standing before her.

"Oh, you're home." Sakura choked her words. "um… good morning." _Great, a 'good morning'? what are you, a twelve years old?_ Sakura cursed heself.

"I'll show you Oto hospital." An eyebrow arched at his statement. Sakura didn't expect Sasuke would get over last night this fast. She was ready with 'I'm-not-ready-yet' explanation this morning, after a sleepless night.

Before she could questioned it, Sasuke already gone to their bedroom. _Maybe some things better left unspoken,_ she thought.

-.-.-.-

PRANG!

Uzumaki Hinata wake up, her byakugan activated. Her head spinning because of the sudden movement, her heart beating so fast. Her mind called the series of event last night including her activities with her husband that make her head a little bit ache like this. And it made her face turn red. The first thing came to her mind was the empty side beside her. Hinata's head turned when the bedroom door opened. She quickly deactivated her eyes and sighed in relief when the figure walked in.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan…" a blonde man scratched the back of his head. His face looked guilty.

"You didn't wake me up, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him.

"Er… yeah, that also. But the thing is…" Naruto laughed awkwardly. "…I broke one of Hiashi-sama's vase…" Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little about this. Hiashi gave them his best vases as gift marriage. But until now, Naruto broke almost half of them. "If your father know, he would be angry at me when he visit us." Naruto mumbled while sitting on the bed beside her.

"Maybe he wont if you giving him another vases collection…"

"You know I never understand that kind of thing, Hina-hime." Hinata loved whenever Naruto called her with that suffix. But she would always love how he called her anyway, it sent chills through her spine.

"Maybe Sai-kun know."

"Right! Why didn't you say it from the first vase I broke?" she chuckled at his reaction.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell my father that his gift is too much to handle?" Naruto looked at her, right to her pearly eyes. The look he was given make her blush.

"Because Hinata-chan, he believes me with those fragile things. And I want to protect it, like I protect his belief in me." Hinata was taken aback by her husband's words. It's true they come into some issues on how Hiashi ever once refuse their relationship. But as time goes by, Hiashi even give Naruto his precious collection. He wouldn't if he didn't believe him, right?

"But in the end I just can keep it…" Naruto mumbled once again, his head going down.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata took her husband's cheek and his cerulean eyes met her pearl ones. "Father put his beliefs in you, not in those things. Beside, I think tou-san already know you cant handle it though…"

"Really? So you think Hiashi's belief wont change even if I broke all his vases?"

"I…"

"Ooh, I'm so glad Hina-chan! Actually, I broke some his vases at Hyuuga manor last visit and I ask Iruka sensei to help me find the imitation!"

"…"

"Uh…did I say something wrong?"

-.-.-.-

"Sai, aren't you gonna help me with these things?" Ino pouting, put the bags on the floor.

"But you hadn't ask me that you need any help." Sai sitting on the floor a meter away in front of her, his sketch book opened widely in front of him.

"Well, a gentleman supposed to know if the lady need a help without asking him first!" Ino put her hands on her hips and raised her voice.

"Really? I haven't find that in books…"

"Just get your ass here and help me!" Sai rose from the floor and help her taking her bags. "there's many things you can't learn from books…" She said while putting the bags on their bedroom.

"That's what the dickless said to me while ago."

"Gosh, why in the hell I want to be you fiancée, anyway?" Ino spun around and they're face to face. Sai was a tall guy even not as tall as Neji and Shikamaru. She's just as his chin. But Ino liked it, it made her felt protected everytime she's standing near him.

"Because you said you love me?"

"Maybe I should take it back." Ino waited his reaction but he just standing there, his eyes fixated to hers. "you supposed to answer it!" she said, almost frustrated.

"You wont like it no matter what I answer."

"It better than keep silent and staring at me like some killer."

"Ino."

"Yeah?"

"I like staring at you." His statement made her face blushed. _Why he always say something stupid─yet sweet─spontaneously?_

"W-well, you should have. Since I'm the prettiest girl here after forehead go…"

"But you didn't have the same eyes like her." Ino's eyes widened.

"Gosh! Sai, you really compare me to Sakura?! And how can you say something that hurt?!" She was ready to stormed out when he said again behind her;

"You have the eyes nobody had." Ino walk away from their bedroom after hear that, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

-.-.-.-

Shizune almost dropped one of Tsunade's sake bottle when a familiar presence come behind her.

"Hiding someone's precious thing isn't a good thing, Shizune."

"I'm not hiding it, I just move it." She said, calming her heart.

"Move it to a hidden place?"

"Literally Kakashi-senpai, what is your problem?" she turned back, facing the masked guy, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing actually, but if you want to get breakfast…"

"I can find it myself."

"I can accompany you if you want to find it yourself."

"Senpai!"

"Two friend eating breakfast together wont hurt, ne?"

"Only if one didn't always bring a pervert book."

"I didn't." Shizune eyeing him and just realized that he was telling the truth. The usual orange book wasn't in his hand right now.

"So you had kept it in some hidden place."

"It's not that precious to be hidden."

"Really? Then what thing is precious enough to be hidden? Your face?" she said jokingly. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her.

"Come on, you see it last night in bed, Shizune…" Shizune was going to say something when a loud voice come behind her, showing a shocked ex-Hokage, the owner of the sake bottle in her hands.

"SO YOU GUYS HAD DID THAT?!"

-.-.-.-

"Why are you taking me here?" Sakura tried to walk in Sasuke's pace. The man let a low grunt as answer, a 'hn' typical Sasuke. Knowing it's useless tried to make conversation with him, Sakura just followed without saying anything.

They entered the main hall, Sakura's eyes traveling to the sight around her. Oto hospital wasn't as big as konoha, but it was quite busy. Doctor and nurses walking in and out ER in hurry, people waiting for their medicine, it was quite a busy day for a small hospital.

"Oto is rebuilding. Bad people everywhere." Sasuke answered Sakura's confused face, standing beside her. "we need more medic-nin." He stated non-chalantly.

"You're kidding me." Sakura folded her hands in front of her chest. "is this why you're specifically asking me? Because I _coincidentally_ your ex-teammate and a medic nin now, when your beloved country _coincindetally_ needs more medic nin?"

Sasuke answered her with intense glare. "Do not make any assumption about me."

"You know, you could ask Ino or Shizu-"

"_I choose you._ Stop asking about it."

"But-" Sasuke already walked again, made Sakura grunt in frustration. She had no choice but following him if she didn't want to get lost here. _Why somewhere in her heart she tried to believe he choose her because there's something more than just her capability?Why she silently wished he actually choose her because of something, something she's longing to hear… something impossible to happen._

They stop in front of a door, the board on the door was empty. Sasuke opened the door and motioned her to come in. It's quite a big room, with standart office desk and bookshelves. Sakura stared at him, demanded an explanation.

"It's your room. You'll be the head of hospital." It takes second for Sakura to understand.

"Answer me first, Sasuke. Why-" the man began to walk away again, Sakura shouted to him; "stop walking everytime I try to talk, Sasuke!"

"Then stop asking."

"How can I stop, I married a man without knowing anything about him, I hardly talk to him for the past 8 years, then he suddenly come to my life and I-" Sakura tightened her fist. "-I'll never know the reason why I wake up next to him everyday."

Sasuke stared at her, his stare was always hard to read. Sasuke undeniably a paradox, and his eyes were a locked box which held all his emotion. He sealed himself deep down those black orbs. Sakura just wished she could read his eyes, even she knew she may didn't like of what would she know.

"I'll be a good husband for you, as you'll be a good wife to me." He said silently.

"And you think things will work out between us?" Sakura broke their contact, afraid of what his eyes would reflect. "you know maybe we coul-"

"Stop clinging to the past, Sakura." His cold eyes showed a tint of anger, as if he already knew she would bring their past once again. "you had choose this."

The atmosphere became thick.

"I don't want things happen just because you felt like you had to." She whispered. They got silent.

"You can't go back now." Sasuke finally said. "You're a kage's wife. What concern this country would not be yours to decide." He turned his back, left the room.

"Sasuke?" the man stopped and turned around. Emerald eyes staring to him, almost as vunerable as before. "can we at least… be friends?"

Sasuke replied her gaze with the same intense one. "You are my wife." For Sakura, it sounded like another way of saying _'we are no friends'_.

With that statement, Sasuke closed the conversation between them.

-.-.-.-

"I saw you given her the hospital head position." Okuto sitting across Otokage's desk. "isn't it too fast?"

"Otogakure has to rebuild as fast as it can." Sasuke read all the paper in his desk. Many of them are congratulations letter from other kage for his wedding. Gaara of Sunagakure send his best wishes for them and he's planning to come in a few weeks to congratulate them. Gaara couldnt come because he has meeting with his military council. There were also many letter from Konoha, including from rookie nine.

"We still have to remind you, Otokage…" Yuko drunk her tea carefully.

There are only two elders come in his office, and Sasuke really didn't like them sitting and drinking in his area. Not only their words are annoying, their presence also annoy him.

"…she has to bear your children as soon as possible." Sasuke stop sortiring the letter and looked up to them.

"My personal life isn't your business."

"Country has to be sure that their first lady can bear the kage's heir." Sasuke accidentally gripped one of the letter. "We just need the proof before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"A woman who cant bear kage's child isn't worth to be kage's wife." Sasuke gripped the letter even harder.

"…you better go out." Okuto and Yuko looked at their Otokage's face. His eyes dangerously staring at them. Sensing this was not the time to say things or two to the Otokage, they put their glasses, bowed and left.

He took the already gripped letter. The symbol there was the fire county sign. Tsunade wrote him a letter;

_To Otokage-sama of Otogakure_

_Uchiha, you better really taking care of Sakura there. Naruto will coming next week and I wont be the one telling him that you and Sakura are newly husband and wife. _

_Hokage-sama of Konohagakure_

Sasuke smirked. _So the dobe will come next week? _Sasuke knew Naruto was with Hinata now, but that knuckle-headed wouldnt let go his first love so easily, especially to his immortal rival.

Sakura got letters too, which sent to his office instead of their house. He put the letter for Sakura aside, he would give them to her tonight. His mind wandered back to the elders words before. Sasuke could sense a silent threat behind their 'friendly advice'.

This was not only about this country. Those elders wouldn't stop until he prove them that his choice was _good enough_ for this country, and for him. He had to find a way to erased all the elders accusation. If he wanted to win this over, he had to make Sakura willingly help him.

But first, he had to confront his past with Sakura. It wasn't easy, proved by their argument since their first days. No matter how hard it was for him, things must be done. This was not just about him anymore. There's something bigger in the aftermath…

_Something made Sasuke choose Oto instead of Konoha._

-.-.-.-

Sakura finished her job and she cant help but throw her sore body in their bed. There's a voice of opened door. Sakura quickly gathered herself, she didn't want him to know that he just taken victory of making her life miserable. He found her in the bed and give her a bundle of letters.

"What's this?" she took it, confused.

"Letters." He walking to their bathroom. Sakura started to opened the letter one by one in living room. Almost all the people she knew in Konoha, especially rookie nine except Naruto and Hinata who were still in their honeymoon, wrote a letter to her. They were all congratulated her and regret it why Sasuke and Sakura couldnt just held the ceremony there or why Sasuke didn't come back and become ANBU captain or something there.

Tenten informed her that Neji was choosen to be ANBU captain, replacing Morino Ibiki. She complained that day by day he become a lot like Ibiki, colder.

Ino saying how envy she was that Sakura finally get her prince (Sakura laughed at this. She was over the time when she thought Sasuke was a prince in a white horse), but then Ino blabbering about her relationship with her fiancée, Sai. They just engaged! Actually, she just congratulated her in her first sentence, the rest of the letter was her own spotlight. Sakura laughed at her best friend antics. Ino always loved to be the Queen.

Temari send her best regard to her. Shikamaru was moving with her in Suna, and she informed that they are along Kankurou and Gaara would come to Konoha in a few weeks. And there's the letter she missed so much; a letter from Tsunade-shishou.

_To my dearly apprentice, Sakura Uchiha _(Sakura giggle at how her name written there) _I hope you are living you life well there. If Uchiha ever hurt you, I will surely beat him to a pulp and fed him to Kakashi's dogs. _(Sakura was laughing at this)_ Well, I really miss you. All your friends here are waiting for your letter. Ah, and Yamanaka just engage with Sai. I bet you already know that. Neji is the new ANBU Captain, and I know he can be a good leader since he is the leader of Hyuuga clan._ (sakura know this. Ever since Hinata is with Naruto, she gave up her heiress title and give it to Neji)

_So I just want you to know, Naruto and Hinata are coming home next week. And I wont be the one inform them about you and Uchiha brat. I already sent my letter to him, but he probably just throw it somewhere. Me, Shizune, and Tonton missed you._

_PS : do you know? Kakashi is hitting on Shizune. I bet she wont last long than a week as a virgin._

_Your mother, Tsunade._

Sakura touched on how Tsunade refer herself as her mother. So Naruto would come next week? What will they say to him?

"Hei, Naruto and Hinata are com…" Sakura stop, Sasuke just coming from bathroom, in his towel around his waist and bare abs, drying his hair in little towel. Sakura was ready to run again but he catched her arms.

"L-let go." she gulped. "I didnt want to see you...naked. _yet."_

"Really, Sakura?" his tone and expression clearly show he's annoyed of her reaction. "we are husband and wife."

"I'm not ready for it, Sasuke." She said, avoding his gaze.

"What makes you afraid?" he held her still.

Sasuke took her chin and brought her face to meet his eyes. Sakura didn't know how to answer it. So many words in her mind. _Because you ever leave me. Because you never come back to Konoha… _

"Because we are not in love." she whispered.

Hearing that, Sasuke let go of her chin. He averted his gaze and turned around. He didn't like the answer, no matter how honest it was. Forcing her to act like a real woman could be so hard since she always put up a wall against him. And he wasn't gonna try to knock it. _They were just two people pretending until they couldn't distinguish what's real and what's not anymore. _

Sakura watching him wore his shirt without turning back. Why he always run away, whenever she said what's in her head? How could they work what's between them if one of them never been there to─at least─facing what's truth lies between them?

_Was trying to build a relationship with her really scare him that much?_

Sasuke slipped into the blanket, back facing her like before.

_But they were here now, and she'd better try to work things out between them._

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Sakura tried to smile at her husband. The said man unexpectedly turned a brief meet her eyes before back-facing her again.

"…goodnight," no smile, but at least _a response_.

For Sakura, it's already enough.

-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

A week in Otogakure wasn't that bad.

…_Who the hell am I kidding?!_

Sakura understood that this country had just awoke from their nightmare, but she felt like this country actually brought their nightmare into real life _and living it_. There were many criminals here, almost most people come to hospital weren't because they had injured from misson, but just because walking around alone in the midnight. Good question, then why many of them walking around at midnight? Turned out the Otokage himself didn't come home below 11 pm. Sakura started to think maybe insomnia had been a cursed in this country.

So she got accustomized to live entire alone in this country. Sasuke didn't give her any mission, nor let her wandering alone. She tried many times to break his rule but _everytime_, he would be there, appeared without a sound and reminded her not to walk alone. When she still a 12 years old fangirl maybe she would melt by his warns, _but hell_, he drove her crazy, _literally_. If she didn't obey him then he would follow her everywhere with his stoic face as if she were a crazy killer. His stupid rules annoy her to death (this was very unacceptable for her because she supposed to be the one annoy him. Surprisingly, Uchiha Sasuke could actually annoy her, afterall this time?) and if he kept things up, she would end up getting warnings from the elders to stop bothering him.

_Bothering him?_ Kami, _he_ is the one bothering her!

"Hn." Was all his response when she confronted him why she couldn't even walking around without being treated like a dangerous prisoner.

"Really, Sasuke? Am I your prisoner now?" he raised an eyebrow at her cynical question.

"It doesn't safe to walk alone." She hold a mocking laugh.

"What is it, now you care to me? I'm a jounin Sasuke. And an ANBU if you care."

"I don't care." _She should've known better._

"Then you have no right to cage me like some pet."

"You have job at hospital."

"But you forbid me to go anywhere beside work and home!"

"That's what Kage's wife do."

_That's… it. _Something snapped inside Sakura.

"Fine, find another wife." She turned around and he was once again in front of her. Eventhough his expression didn't change, she could feel the man's changed chakra.

"Go home." Sakura shook her head stubbornly. This Uchiha didn't just tell her what to do, what she couldn't do, or what she supposed to do… _cha! She was once the best medic-nin in Konohagakure! Nobody t__o__l__d__ her what to do, definitely not someone like him!_

Sasuke took a step forward, Sakura stood still challenging him.

"If you thought of using your sharingan…"

"I am not using my eyes to _my wife_, Sakura."

_Why he always come up with that word? Wife, wife, wife, I wasn't some of his personal stuff! Being a husband and wife, being in a relationship, was about mutual understanding. And it was clear we're not even working to get that. Correction,__** he**__ wasn't even working on that. _

Sakura watched him approach her. She clenched her fist, ready to strike. Sasuke stopped right in front of her. His eyes, those black orbs, stared blankly at her.

"Spar me. If you win, you are free to walk alone."

"And if I lose?"

"…you'll do as I told." Sakura didn't waste much time to give him her fist instantly. Sasuke disappeared, she quickly turned around to dodge kunais that were thrown at her.

"SHANNARO!" she knew he was on the tree. This was just like their genin days. _He always watch__ed__ from afar rather than face me directly… he always th__ought__ of me __as __weak__ling__ and wasting his time…_

Her fist collided with the land and it broke the ground, until the tree on radius 5 meters fell down. Sasuke jumped to the breaking ground behind her and masked his chakra. Sakura could sense him behind her, knew his next move. She knew he always prefer to strike from behind…

She threw kunai right when he disappeared once again.

"You aren't as good as you are, Uchiha."

"Hn,"

"Hiding, isnt that the only thing you're good at?"

Sasuke didn't usually use much ninjutsu, he prefer his eyes, and he didn't usually spar with _someone he had made vow to protect_. Of course he had been holding back, he couldn't spar her even with half force.

But also, Uchiha hate to lose…. _Plus, she always find a way to insult him._

"Cannot spar me without your eyes, _Sasuke-kun_?" Sakura said sweetly, her eyes searching for his sight.

"That's enough, Sakura."

Sakura startled at the sudden forced behind her. _When did that bastard move?_ _Dammit! _She didn't have time to dodge it, Sasuke's famous kusanagi resting on her neck. Slowly, he opened his masked chakra and she could feel his dark chakra consumed him. His hot body pressed against her back, his husky voice whispered on her ear;

"…stop insulting me." _If pride was his weakness, it was also his greatest strength._ Sakura's heart beating fast, wasnt sure it was because the famous kusanagi resting on her neck or because this man was dangerously close to her.

Another Sakura appeared behind Sasuke, aiming at his jaw. Well, Sakura was smart enough to made clone the time she insulted him. One thing she always proud of was her chakra balance. She could easily divided her bunshin exactly the same amount, fooling the enemy.

Sasuke crushed the two Sakuras in front of him with his kusanagi in one slash, and the two of them disappeared in poof. Suddenly from nowhere, thousand kunais aiming at him, Sasuke quickly made a handseal, use fire ball to get rid of them. As soon as the kunais meet the fire, they exploded, burning almost the area.

_She was good._ Another Sasuke's watching from afar as his clone disappear from the explosion. He wasn't move ever since in the tree. He could shared his chakra enough to his clone too so she wouldn't notice. Even he didn't like how she talk about him, she was still as weak as their genin times. _Well, at least she improved._

"Should I burn your dearly country just to get you to face me?" Sakura's voice was heard very angry. _That Uchiha dare to trick her!_ She thought she finally could lay a hand, but when he disappeared from the explosion she knew, she just tricked. The original Sasuke might actually never moved since the first place.

"…hn,"

"Fuck, you Uchiha." Sakura hit the ground once again forcefully. Sasuke, upon seeing the girl serius about their spar and _she was not gonna held back to actually crush his country_, moved from his original position. _One chidori to scare her was enough._

From the mist of dust, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura. Emerald eyes watching him intentionally. His right hand was glowing with the lighting strike. _Was it really him? or just a clone?_ She didn't know if sasuke's clone was as good as Naruto to use Chidori. It's a gambling. Would Sasuke really do this to her? or he just tricked her again so she'd be afraid?

_I wo__uld__nt give him satisfaction of seeing me afraid of his stupid clone._

She'd better hit him right before he hit her with chidori. Once she hit him with all her might, the clone would disappear. If just she hit in in right time… Sakura set her pace, they were running to each other.

_Dammit!_

She missed.

Real Sasuke took Sakura's hand to save her, but as soon as he had the girl in his hand, the kunais he had prepared before, hit right on her shoulders. His chidori clone disappeared in a puff. Sakura let a painful growl, three kunais hit her deeply on her left shoulder.

"You're a bitch, Sasuke." To be frankly, Sasuke amused how this girl could still talk like that to him after what just happen.

"_I_ save _your_ life."

"Using your clone to chidori me… what the hell are you thinking?!"

Actually, he just wanted to know how stupid she was to face a chidori. Turned out this girl really were so easy to be read.

Sakura abruptly taking one kunai out of her shoulder. Sasuke watched her intentionally. For a kunoichi, for someone with medical knowledge, taking the kunai forcefully with bare hands was just rude. Sasuke could tell she was really angry toward him.

"And still… until the last time… you didn't even fight me…" the second kunai was taken, this time she let a painful moan. Her breath rage. Sasuke was staring at her in silence.

"Was I… still… that… weak… to you…"

"Sakura."

"Do not pity me!" she tried to take the last kunai, it stuck in her shoulder blade, _for Kami-sake_, it was a very painful. Her hand glow green, but before she could finish healing the two wounds and taking the last kunai, her hand stop glowing. She muttered a mouthfull of unladylike curse. Painfully, she took the last kunai with force. Blood trickling down her shirt and gloves, but she couldn't care more. Sasuke could sensed her chakra had dried.

"Have you eat this morning?" she tried to relax her shoulder and woke up.

"What? _Now you care of all sudden_?" she emphasized her words. For Kami's sake, he just almost killing her, now he care if she had breakfast or not?

"I havent." she leaft the field with blood. _Sasuke Uchiha could really hurt her even when he didn't intend to._

"Sakura,"

"What?!" she turned around, sick of his callings.

"There're poison in the kunais."

"…"

-.-.-.-

Sakura had no idea how she ended up in their bedroom. As she recalled, he didn't say anything after he told her his damn kunais have poison. Abandoning her complaints, he carried her to hospital. She yelled at him along the way, good thing it didn't take long. She couldn't stand being this close to _the one who happened almost killing __her__._ Once she's on the ER, she got the antidote. So this kind of poison only had antidote in Oto. Moreover, it was only used by allowance of the Otokage himself.

_Wonder what would happen if she wasn't his wife and have this spar?_

As they injected the antidote to her, all she could remember was how black his eyes, when they were watching her by the door. She was sure she heard the doctor said; "her wounds need to be taken care. She should stay here tonight."

_And so it didn't explain how she ended up here, in their bed, in their house._

The curtain had been closed, so that mean it's already night. How long had she slept? Maybe that wasn't antidote. Maybe that's one of his cruel joke, made her sleeping too much and has long term effect that could reduce her chakra or something like that…

_Funny, Sakura. As if you're worthy his time to make such a plan._

"You should eat." There he is, the last standing on earth Uchiha. Standing beside the door, carrying a bowl in his hand.

"How can I know you aren't poisoning me _again_?" she took the bowl, stared at it suspiciously.

"That one was accident." She glared at his excuses. "you can eat or starve to death." With that he left the room.

To be honest, Sakura was hungry. She had used many chakra when she was fighting him, but still, he was able to win over her without showing his realself. _What a jerk_, she thought. She ate the rice in silent. Her shoulder still stinging in pain, guess those doctors here couldn't maintain it better than her. If she could regain her chakra back faster, by morning she already as good as before.

She just realized something. _Her clothes had change__d__._

"Sasuke?" she whispered slowly.

"Hn," he answered from the living room.

"Who change my clothes…?"

For seconds, silence engulfed the room.

"Me."

"W-why _you_?"

"Because I'm your husband." Her face gone all red.

He had seen her naked.

_Sasuke Uchiha had seen her naked._

That sounded wrong in any means possible. Her body growing hot at the thought of his hand touching her. _Get a grip, Sakura! Stop thinking that way!_ Sakura shook her head lightly, feeling her face going all hot. She took the milk, let her dry throat getting treatment. _Why did he do that? There's nurse for something like that. Was he taking advantage of her? Hei, don't be stupid… Uchiha maybe a normal-hormonal-driven-jerk but there's no chance in this world he would want me…_

"Sakura?" _shit_. She choked at his sudden presence, made the milk spilled on her pajama.

"What!?" she shouted to the Uchiha, annoyed.

Sakura woke from the bed and walking to the bathroom to get her wet pajama changed. The milk getting all over her chest, and her shoulder blade also, where the bandage was. She had to change the bandage, wet band wasnt good for the injury. It could bring infection. She was ready to close the bathroom door in order to unbuttoned her pajamas when he came in.

"You should change your bandage."

"Thanks for reminder, Uchiha. I'm a medic nin, remember? Now get out cause I have to-" Sakura's word died in her lips when she felt something in her chest.

Sasuke's hand reached her top and start to unbuttoned it.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura quickly regained herself, jumped back from him. Her face couldn't be redder than this. Sasuke, in front of her, staring at her as if she just asking why one plus one equal to two.

"You lose the bet." He said as a matter of fact.

Sakura's mind wandering at their stupid agreement before sparring. _"If you lose… you'll have to do as I told." _Emerald eyes widened at the realization. Sakura shuddered at the thought, hiding her face.

"I-I'm not having sex with you." Sasuke's gaze was hard to read as always. But this time Sakura felt something different there. A primal urge. _A man's urge._ Damn, she was on his nerve. "n-not today, Sasuke. I know we would eventually do _'that'_…"

Sakura pulled all her guts to looked up and met his eyes.

"…but not tonight."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura waited for his reaction in anticipation. Uchiha almost always get what they want. And Sakura knew very sure this certain Uchiha wouldnt take no for an answer, furthermore for the second time.

"You owe me." Sasuke said, finally broke the thick atmosphere. Sakura almost let a relief sigh when suddenly her hand was taken by him, made her almost fall to his chest. Sakura wasn't ready for what happened next;

Sasuke kissed her forcefully.

It didn't last long, as fast as it happened, it ended. Sasuke let go of her hand, let the girl staring at him in shock. It was their second kiss. _And again, he claimed it brutally._

"That's for starter." He said shortly, turned around and closed the bathroom door. Sakura was left alone, hot, puzzled and bothered.

_What was that?_ Her face going all red as she watched her reflection on the mirror. _What did just happen? Why I let him have his way? worse, toying my feelings. _She touched her lips unconciously. Her face going redder even more. Something felt funny on her stomatch.

_What the hell?_

_Why on earth she felt like a twelve years old again?_

-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto eyes snapped open, his sudden awake make him lose his balance and fell flat to the floor. Hinata quickly ran to help her husband.

"That hurts, dattebayo…"

"G-gomen…"

"It's not your fault, Hina-chan…" he smiled at her and kissed her goodmorning. Her pale cheek blushed with his action. "what is it?" he asked her.

"Y-you almost fall from the table so I call you, but in the end I make you fall..." She muttered.

"You know Hinata-chan? I will always glady falling for you." He grinned and sit in front of her. Hinata let a shy smile to her husband's answer.

"You're working until late night. I thought you'd come to bed on the morning…"

"Missing me on the bed, Hina-chan?" he laughed at her blushing face. Naruto loved to see her cheek tainted red, she was as beautiful as the snow. True, he had been working all day in their guest house for honeymoon. Yeah, everyone knew Naruto and work arent quite mutual words.

The truth was, _he was forced to work_. He forgot to do some papers and Kage's tasks during their honeymoon. So yesterday morning Tsunade sent her slug to remind him to send all his supposed-to-be-done work. That time Naruto was sweatdropped. He was lying to save himself and said it would be done tomorrow, all in one packed.

Knowing Baa-chan too well, Naruto know he was screwed up if he said the truth that he hadn't even touched all the papers yet. So Naruto working his ass off in his last day of honeymoon. Yeah, the day that supposed to be the sweetest time between him and Hinata now turned into a very hot date with all his assigments. Not wanting to bothered him, Hinata went to train alone and upgrading her medical knowledge. She just back at night and seeing her husbandd still in a pool of sweat working, she slept first.

She thought he would come in the middle of the night to sleep, but he didn't. So in the morning she went to his office and find him sleeping on his table. He could just walk to their bedroom or found some couch to sleep. But he choosed to never leave his task _and his desk_. Seeing he almost fell, Hinata tried to wake him but accidentally she just made him fell.

"Hoaem… I'm still sleepy, I want to sleep some more time…" Naruto woke from his position and walked out of the room. Hinata just notice something.

_Something terrible._

"Umm, Naruto-kun…"

"Yes?" Naruto turned around and found her wife pointed at his messy desk. He was going to say 'it's ok, I will clean it later' until he spotted…

_Shit._

His unruly sleeping wasn't only ruined the table. He accidentally made the ink bottle fell and…

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata squealed when Naruto fell flat to the floor again.

"Oh I'm so dead, Hinata-chan…"

_Tsunade-sama wouldn't be happy today._

-.-.-.-

"Tenten, I told you…" Neji didn't know what to say anymore to his wife. The brunette grinned at him, while he just could massaging his temple. _This woman really was something, _he smirk_. Even with the belly of 3 months pregnancy, she still doing something like this._ She handed him the bento.

"I don't want you to miss your lunch again." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "bye, Neji!" she waved at him and jumped. Literally, she just jumped from the veranda of hokage's office _on the third floor_. They had talked about this since her 2 months pregnancy, but looked like she was never once considered it. In her 3 months, he had told her to stop any of her tomboyish activities, and both of them end up in a cold war. She didn't talk to him for almost a week, and it was killing him.

Finally, he let her. But only if it's critical condition and nobody could know it. Hiashi could kill him if he knew Neji risking his wife and the next Hyuuga heir.

And here she was, handing him his bento so he didn't forget to lunch. _Is that even a critical condition?_ Neji chuckled while closing the window. Tenten could easily come from front door, taking the stairs and met him, but she prefer jumping here and there. Neji knew she had knew what she was doing and she must've been careful with her condition.

_What a woman. _

"Neji?" Neji turned around and found Hiashi on the door, he quickly closed the window.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama?"

"I thought I hear… ah, forget it. Are you busy?"

"No."

"Accompany me to have lunch with the elders, will you?"

"…sure." Neji put the bento on his desk, he would eat it later. When they came out of the room, Ino waved at him and ran to him.

"Neji! Tenten forgot to give this to you. She said 'why you close your window in sudden?'" The blondie handing him a chopstick. Neji could feel a cold glare right behind him. Ino bowed to Hiashi. "_konnichiwa_, Hyuuga-sama! where are you two going?"

"Lunch." Neji tried to speak, abandoned the cold glare behind him that broke through his skull.

"What? But didn't Tenten already give the bento to you?"

"What bento?" Hiashi's voice as calm as the sea before hurricane.

"Well… I just meet her and she asks me to hand Neji the chops since she forget and she couldn't jump back to his office again because Neji already close his window and now I don't understand …"

"Ino, enough." Neji sweatdropped. Now Ino just realized the situation here.

"I'd better go, I have a date with Sai. Bye!" Neji wished he could say just so. What if he said; _'I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, I have a very important meeting with Lee and it is very crucial to be on time'_

Neji laughed silently in his head.

_Really, who the hell he was kidding?_

"So… care to explain, Neji?" Neji froze.

_Kami, he is in a deep trouble._

-.-.-.-

Sakura almost didn't sleep at all last night. She waited for Sasuke to sleep first but he himself didn't come to bedroom even after 2 am. Sakura just plainly fell asleep, and when she woke up, Sasuke still nowhere to be seen.

When she went to the kitchen, the source of her nightmare sitting casually on the chair, drinking his morning coffee. She waited for his different reaction, a standart 'good morning', but nothing happened.

Maybe she just overreacted, as always. _Or it just the Uchiha didn't have heart to feel something more than revenge._

"He's coming home today." Sakura put the egg on his plate. Sasuke didn't take his eyes from his paper on dining table. Since morning, he had been working on something. He read, re-read, write, _and read it again_, then moved to another paper. Sometimes he grumbled the paper and throw it away to the bin. Sakura took a mental note; _Sasuke barely paying attention to anything when he was busy at something._

"Sasuke," Sakura took a seat across him. No answer. He still working on Kami-knows-what. "Naruto is coming back to Konoha today."

"Hn," _finally, a reply._

"What are you planning on?" minutes passed and the only thing made sounds was how she played with her fork while he kept writing on paper. _Damn him and that paper._ "I'll go to Konoha this afternoon." She said icily. Black orbs turned from paper to meet up her eyes.

"He didn't have to know today."

"Yeah, and tomorrow, and the next year, and maybe _for the rest of his life_. What's so happy about his teammates─scratch that─his teammate and _ex-teammate_ made a marriage agreement?"

"I'm busy." _Yeah, busy avoiding him, _she thought sarcastically. "And you're not allowed to go alone." She twitched her lips at the last comment.

"Aren't you satisfy enough after broken my shoulder?" after their 'little spar' yesterday, turned out that the poison took side effect. Not only the kunais broke her shoulder blade at the time, but even after she get antidote, the poison still affected the fractured bone. It would fully recovered at least three days in proper treatment. Oh and if you wondered who made such a strong poison, it was inheritance from Kabuto when he was still Oto ninja. _Such a heritage this country has._

He made a slighty 'hn' and finally let go of the paper in his hands. He put them aside and began to eat his breakfast in silence. Sakura finished first and washing them, planned to go from here as soon as possible. She wouldn't waste much time longer here. She was missing her home already, for Kami's sake!

"You are not going anywhere." She squeezed the spons. She shouldn't have let him knew from the first place. He wouldn't bothered anyway if she sneaked out for one day or two. _He didn't need her that intense._

"You are not in charge to order me around." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"I am." He whispered on her ear. In a sudden, he appeared behind her and put his empty plate on the sink, pressing himself on her back. Sakura's hand went rigid as Sasuke put his hands on her wounded shoulder, rubbed it gently.

"You are not going anywhere with this shoulder." His mouth dangerously closed with her ear, sending her another cold spine.

"I-it is just your lame excuse because you don't want to meet him." Sakura tried her hard not to melt by his touch. She should've known _Uchihas are good with woman, especially those they thought was all over them._

"Hn." She turned around, meet his dark orbs. There was no disctance between their bodies. He basicly pushed her.

"Come back to Konoha." She didn't know why she said that. It just came from her mouth the time she was those eyes so close. Her emerald eyes pleaded him. Something ache inside her. _How long had she been wanting to say this to him? _

As for Sasuke, it was strange to hear those words again. It eminded him of their past days, and it was not a very good memory to remember. Him back or no, nothing would change for konoha. But here, in Oto, he could revive his clan back, led a country and proved himself to the world.

_Why would she still want him to come back?_

"I'm not going back."

Sakura's gaze hardened at Sasuke's answer. They weren't even friends to begin with, why would she thought an arrange marriage could change that fact? They just two people who tried to maintain a relationship over a broken bond. Beside sexual tension, frustration, angst and disappointment, _one is trying to maintain a new life while one is trying to love once again._

"He should know. I'm not telling a lie." Her eyes searching for the old Sasuke she knew inside those black eyes. But that cold black-coal eyes showed nothing but a cold look.

"Somebody would tell him."

"Sasuke." Sakura emphasized his name. "he is my best friend. He should know from me." she slowly pushed him on the chest to give her room to think and breath. Just by his presence, Sakura already suffocate. But Sasuke didn't let that happen. In a second she was pulled up and put on the side of the sink.

"Sasu-" before she could entered what happened, her hand was hold by his hands firmly on each side of her body, threating her to fall into the sink. And his lips a mili away from hers. His black eyes glimpsed with red flash.

"We'll meet him…" his hot breath tickled her nose. Sakura didn't dare to move."…then I'll get what is mine."

She registered his words and her face blushing from the meaning behind his words. _He's asking her to do 'it' in traded for meeting Naruto._ Apparently, Uchiha didn't even asking her. _He ordered her._

After saying that, he released her and gone with his paper. Sakura's heart beating so fast, it was time to choose between Naruto or her pride. Obviously, being with Uchiha meant she would lose all her pride.

-.-.-.-

"This is not happening…".

"Loosen up a litlle bit, won't you Naruto?" Kiba smacked his shoulder.

"How the hell I'm supposed to loosen up when Baa-chan prohibited me for undecided time to see my wife?!" he yelled at the dog-boy on his windowsill in Hokage's office. Kiba jumped in and sit on his couch.

Tsunade beyond angry when she found out that he was not only hadn't done his tasks, but also ruined it. So elders have to ask for other county to sent their agreement, re-make the papers he should've read. Tsunade prohibited him to meet his wife on Hyuuga manor or go on a mission with her until he finished all his works as punishment. Hinata just let a little laughed at this when he told her. He'd better working as fast as possible before Tsunade found another wicked idea to punish him.

"Well it's not like you won't see her forever."

"Baa-chan~" Naruto let his head fell to his desk. "how do I supposed to spent my time without Hina-chan…" since Hinata always there to cook for him, take care of him, not to mention Tsunade also taking his wallet, Naruto now must learn how to survived like a tarzan in his own house.

"Geez, newlyweed syndrome." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Kiba. Anyway why are you coming here? has Sakura-chan come back from her mission?" Kiba actually come here because he wanted to know Naruto's plan about the soon-coming other newlywed, but seeing the Hokage like this, Kiba wasnt not sure if Naruto even know about the news.

"Oh, why nobody told me _that_ shocking news…" Naruto's sudden serious tone made Kiba's eyes turned back to meet his cerulean ones. _Has he know about them yet? _"…that dickhead Sai is engaged with Ino!"

_Now Kiba knew today arrival's gonna cause a fiasco._

"Naruto, Sakura will come to Konoha today…"

-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

This was supposed to be a good morning, with greetings from all the people, from her friends…

Instead, Sakura found herself trapped in the situation;

Sasuke glared at the man that just hug her a minute ago. There were no words exchanged between the two male. Being a stupid, loud hokage himself, Naruto ran to the gate to meet her as soon as Kiba told him Sakura would come from a mission today, didn't have any clue at all that he would meet the last Uchiha. He quickly jumped to hug her tight before she could say anything, and after blabbering how much he missed her and so on, he opened his eyes and met red tomoe stared to his cerulean eyes.

_The gate without Genma was surely death like a cemetery._

Here they are, the three of them, didn't move an inch.

"Good to see you too, Naruto." That was all she could mouthed from her mouth. And Sasuke didn't make anything any easier, he just stood behind her and didn't stop floating dark chakra.

Naruto's grip on her back tightened.

"Let go of her." The black haired male said, in his deep husky voice.

Sasuke's eyes didn't miss any movement from Naruto's hands on Sakura. _He still the same as the last time we meet._ Sasuke thought sarcastically. _Still be Sakura's number one fan, an old feeling hard to die._

Sasuke didn't like the idea of someone touching what was him now.

Unexpectedly, Naruto let go of her, his once cold face suddenly turned into a big smile and in return ran toward Sasuke. Sasuke almost stumbled at how fast the blonde moved. Sasuke quickly jumped to the nearest tree before Naruto caught in him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Teme! Long time no see and the first thing you said to me is to let go of Sakura-chan? You bastard!" the grin never fade in his bright face. Sakura sighed in relief. _At least Naruto welcoming him warmly here._

"So, Naruto, have you…" Sakura began but she quickly cut off by the loud Hokage.

"Yeah, I heard the news…" The pink haired lady gulped.

"…and you're okay with it?"

"Who am I kidding?" he was laughing. "I am truly happy for Ino and Sai!"

_What. The. Hell._

"Excuse me?" Sakura made sure her ears were not malfunction.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? They are engage!" Sasuke jumped from the tree, walked casually at the stunned Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura clenched her fist.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto deappanned.

Sakura turned around, took her bags and began to walk away. Being left by her, there was only pregnant silence betweet Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was just going to follow her before Naruto grip his collar and in sudden punch him hard on the face. Sakura missed the chaos behind her, she was far too annoyed because of the loud Hokage's indifference. _Little did she know._

"What…" Sasuke's eyes flash red at the sudden attack. His sharingan activated themselves.

"That's for marrying Sakura-chan without telling me." Naruto's cerulean blue eyes staring seriously at him. And before Sasuke could reply, Naruto hug him tightly until he swore he would chidori him if this was last more than a second.

_"Welcome home, Sasuke-teme!"_

* * *

"…could you stop staring at me?" irritated clearly behind her tone. Ino's eyes darted to Sai. They were having a date─or so that he defined this─and he wouldn't stop staring at her. Ino had been stared by many boys, man, _or old-perverted man_, but she felt… awkward being stared by him. Sai smiled at her reaction with his usual smile.

"I like staring at you." Usually this kind of comment from him made her melt. But this time, Ino truly felt irritated by his behaviour.

_"Maybe it is really a bad decision to be with him."_

"Is it?" Ino just realized she said her thought out loud and those black eyes stared back at her again, in more intense way.

Suddenly she felt the urge to burst her frustration.

"I don't know, Sai! Being with you makes me irritated days by days!" she put her spoon and fork, her baby blue eyes made connection with Sai's black ones. The smile in his face gone.

"I read…"

"See, that's the problem! You read too much craps about anything in life and I feel like I'm having a relationship with a robot!" people beside them started staring at the couple. Ino always been a drama queen, but this time she made a mental note not to make a drama inside a crowded restaurant.

Sai went silent. Inside, he did not have much feeling alive, but being with Sakura and Naruto made him believe there was something he should learn. Because they offered him something, _a feeling_, that he had lost, that he longed for.

The day he learnt to called people the opposite and made the blonde woman in front of him blushed, he kind of like it. Just like he loved to draw. He liked to watch her. He liked to see her blue eyes and long blonde hair. But at this rate whenever Sakura teased him about his relationship with Ino, he still did not understand what love was. Because of curiosity, he read many books and tried to understand that four letters.

Sai was a simple man. When he did not understand something, he would ask. And he asked Ino.

_"I will show you what love is." Then without a warning, she tiptoed, kissing him. Based on the books he read, love required two person, and they almost do all the things together. It was the male responsibility to make the girl happy._

_"Should I kiss you back?" he asked when she put an end to their chaste kiss. Ino looked at him in the eyes, big baby blues eyes he always adore, stared at him._

_"You may if you want." And so he leaned in and captured her lips. That day, the only thing Sai learnt was how soft a girl's lips were. Correction, he never taste any girl lips except her, and he wouldn't think of kissing anyone else. Because her lips were already enough to make him feel that kind of feeling._

_She agreed to help him understand that complicated word. They've been going out on a date several times, and he learnt many things not only by the book. Sai didn't make any improvitation to what books tell him, but he did do something book never tell; staring at her on the eyes. Imprinting her figure in his mind, adore her long blonde hair that cascade on her smooth back. Not like he was a pervert, but… she was just perfect. Like a perfect draw. To him, she was too real to be in the world. Someone should take her back to paper and keep her beauty there, so nobody would bring any harm to th__ose__ beautiful features…_

_Sai might be not a romantic guy, but he knew how to appreciate something he thought was beautiful._

"I have to go." Ino took her purse on the table, distracting him from his thought. It was almost their 6 months of-whatever-their-relationship-was, and lately he found he did not make any progress. There were still many things he did that angered her, become more and more as time goes by.

"Did I make mistake?"

Truthfully, it was a dull question for Ino. _Everything he did, everything he said, was a dull thing._ Lately, she felt as if she were dating a 5 years old boy. She needed someone mature enough to understand her, for Kami's sake! She needed someone how knew what she felt without have to tell. She needed every complicated things in her life to be solved, _not her solving his problem about understanding complicated thing._

Man, she felt lonely without her teammates. True, there was a time when she felt oddly slight crush with Nara boy, but it was long gone since he decided to move to Suna and prove he was serious about his relationship with Temari three years ago. Last year Chouji had married and moved to his wife's country. Ino was left behind. Then Sai came and asked her to teach him about love. Ino thought maybe this was an opportunity to finally settled down and made her even with her teammates.

At first she felt like a little girl in love with the cute bunny. Sai was none like other man she ever encountered. He was pure. Ino felt blessed to have such an innocent man. But as time goes by, she didn't feel what a girl should feel toward the boy she loved. She didn't feel right. Something was wrong here. Had she misunderstood love with lonely? She couldn't say this to him, he would never understand. When they finally move in together, she was trying her hard to maintain this relationship. To feel the spark, to make the fire…but it turned out…

"It's not working, Sai. We are not gonna work out."

Ino woke from the chair and left him. Sai watched her back gone on the door. He read somewhere that _she supposed to turn around_. Then she would see his eyes and knew their lesson was not over yet, he would come back tomorrow and she would allow him to taste those lips again.

_But this time, she didn't turn back to meet his eyes._

* * *

Tsunade stared three figures in front of her. One with pink hair smiled warmly at her, one with cocky behaviour stared at nothing, one was grinning widely as if he just won one year free ramen.

_This was just like the old time._

Tsunade massaged her temple, if the three of them in the same room it would almost always give her an headache. Shizune smiled at the grown up version of team seven.

"Ne, I told you not to drink too much sake, Baa-chan. Remember your age!" said Naruto.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" he quickly shut his mouth. "And didn't I say that you couldn't see Hinata for Kami-knows-how-many-days-you-need-to-finish-your-s upposed-to-be-worked-tasks…"

"Don't use hard language, Baa-chan, you know I cant under-" Naruto shut his mouth after Sakura glared at him.

"…so why do I get report that you are sleeping in Hyuuga manor today?"

Naruto sracthed the back of his head, thinking. "Er… Neji needs me?"

Sakura held back a laugh. Everyone knew Neji had his own house, he didn't live in Hyuuga manor anymore. Tsunade sighed at Naruto's lame excuses. She knew he didn't obeyed her words even just for a day.

"And you, Uchiha, why I get all these letter from Otogakure Elders, saying you didn't treat my apprentice well?"

"What?" unexpectedly, this word came from Sakura. "What did they write to you, shishou?"

"Apparantly, they didn't like you much, Uchiha." Tsunade tried to find something in her desk. "last letter said you almost kill her while sparring."

"What the hell, teme?" Naruto questioned the man beside Sakura, whose eyes still stared at nothing.

"Shut up, will you Naruto?" Sakura put a dangerous tone. "they are…"

"Saying the truth." The one that said nothing now speak. Sakura looked at the black haired male on the tail of her eyes. He didn't seem bothered with his accusation. _How could he blame himself now, after all this time he was standing like nobody else matter in his world?_

"Teme, you couldn't be serious. Baa-chan, you know elders are annoying…" Naruto quickly corrected his word after Tsunade sent him a glare, reminded him that she was one of Konoha elders now. "…_mostly_. But it's not like they are saying the truth."

"Explain me, Uchiha."

"It has nothing to do with you." Sakura started thinking; _wheter in Otogakure or here, Sasuke tend to have fights with any elders._

"Sakura is my apprentice. I am her godmother. Don't you forget your agreement."

"What agreement?" Naruto looked at Sakura, asking for explanation. "Baa-chan, don't you know they are married?"

"What? You know that?" Sakura turned to face Naruto in surprised.

"Oto and Konoha has agreement. Marriage agreement." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "you haven't told Naruto anything?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what was that again?"

"Sakura and I married for peace treaty between Konoha and Oto." Sasuke said, monotone.

"Teme, I heard you're an Otokage now, but I never expect you to think Sakura-chan just a treaty tools." Naruto stare at his bestfriend intensely.

"You guys, stop it. Shishou, you look at me now and you could see I'm perfectly fine." Sakura sighed at how Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her wounded shoulder. "well, you know _he was rough _sometimes." She added, cut Tsunade before asked.

"Really teme? That's you in bed?" Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura punched Naruto in the face, causing him to float away crushing the wall.

"He's accidentally broke my shoulder during our last spar. Nothing more."

"See, Shizune, this is why I always get headache if the three of them in the same room. Never come to an agreement." Tsunade muttered. Shizune replied with a smile."fine, you are dismissed. Naruto, meet me on Hokage's office after dinner. I need the paper, tonight. I don't care if you have to use you bunshin."

"…fi…ne…" came the reply from Naruto across the wall, showed them his thumb before he lied unconscious again between the crushed wall.

* * *

Hyuuga resident was as quiet as usual. Good thing Neji decided to build his house not in Hyuuga district but still near it because he knew Tenten cheerfulness could disturb Hiashi's silent nap everytime she came near main house. The thing was, now, the Hyuuga Princess was as quiet as the surrounding.

Tenten's brown eyes watched sternly at the glass of water in front of her. Truthfully, she was thirsty. But she had no guts to drink casually while Hiashi was giving speech to her and Neji. Beside her, Neji sit almost like someone gonna stab his back if he didn't do it straight._ As rigid as a board._

She was sleepy because lack of sleep on the morning, thanks to her morning sickness. Tenten understood Hiashi-sama was concern too much about her pregnancy because it was officially a Hyuuga heir. But it was no match with her freedom. She had ever talked about this to Neji even before they get married and he promised he would stand against his family if they ever limited her freedom.

_Now where the hell is that vow?_

She forgot how long had they been here. Hours? Or days? Because Hiashi didn't eat or drink or go to toilet during his speech, she felt like eternity here. Longer than this, she might become one of his statue collections.

"…you hear me, Tenten?" _shit._

"Um… yes, of course Hiashi-sama." Neji straight position which she doubt will move an inch before Hiashi's speech end, surprisingly turned his head toward her.

"Father already told us to stop calling him Hiashi-sama." _Oh, double shit. Even Neji had started to called him that. _Where the hell did her conscious go minutes ago?

"I'm kind of dizzy, forgive me," _Great move Tenten! Well this is one of the benefit of pregnancy._ "father." she quickly added.

"I'm just asking you if you feel not good because you're so pale." _…is there any triple shit? _Will it do any good if she was faking faint like Hinata right now?

"I feel so. Umm, pardon me, could I borrow your restroom?"

"You may."

"Father, I have to make sure she was okay."

"You two may go." Tenten sighed in disbelief.

Pregnancy always could be a good excuse. While she was dating Neji, they ever got speech on day-to night-to day again. And it happened because they decided to do some thrills and do 'it' in Hiashi's room (_it was Neji's fault! If only he didn't loose control during Hyuuga's meeting_), she was officially pregnant after that incident. So they actually owe Hiashi a very big hug for the blessed bed, but not in a situation like this.

"I have to go or else I will fall asleep there." She said while they're walking down the hall.

"He just concern about you." Tenten let a lively laugh but it kind of irritated Neji. He stop and looked at her eyes. "I'm serious, you should have done better carrying Hyuuga heir."

Something in his tone brought a slight uneasy feeling inside her.

"You know, Neji? I began to think all your Father and you concern is the baby inside me, not me." There was a cold wind breeze between them. His pupiless eyes stared at her strong brown ones. They have been struggling to maintain this relationship. To put his family issues aside. And whenever bad thing happen to one part, they both would support each other.

But now it was not about the two of them anymore. She was carrying a baby boy that would be the next Hyuuga heir, the most powerful clan in Konoha. They couldn't just taking decision by only both of them. Their life now partially had responsibility for their own happiness, the baby, and also the family that include all of his clan.

_And they both were too stubborn to choose whose happiness was prior._

"I'm just concern about my son. You should've known that." Tenten broke the eye contact, sighed.

"Last time I checked, I am the mother, so he's partially mine too."

"We will not fight about this, Tenten."

"Then what will I'm fighting for? I already lose my parent, my freedom, and now my baby too?" Her brown eyes showed anger to him.

Usually, in time like this Neji would choose to be silent, and walk away. Tenten knew he wasn't one to argue, so she would let him be. Then the next day they would working their issue together. They were fine with that odd mechanism. But could he just walk away when she had their baby now?

"We should get back." He took her hand but she refused it.

"_You_, get back there. _I_ am not coming back."

"Tenten…"

"Neji, you said you will stand against your family if their taking my freedom. Now I feel like I just a kind of baby machine that you and your family should keep inside the cage." Tenten was hardly a drama queen. When she said her feelings, it meant she was no longer able to contain it. _One can only hold on for so long._ Neji went silent, he know there were so much risks to stand against his family at a time like this.

"I'll try." He finally said. Tenten smiled and hugged him. He kissed top of her head and guided her back to Hiashi room.

"Feeling better now?" Tenten nodded and smiled to Hiashi. "well, we had talked a lot today…" _it's only you that had talked a lot today_, she silently make correction. "as a matter of fact, I have agreement for both of you due the situation concern." They watched him took a scroll and opened it.

"Father…" Neji couldn't make any words inside his throat as the inside of the scroll opened widely in front of them. It was a term of agreement… about _her_. Tenten couldn't believe despite all they have been trough together, the settled down, all that still…

"Neji you have to seal the deal." It was a Hyuuga old tradition. They have been talking about this. And Neji promised her to stand and defend her. There was no way Tenten would spent her pregnancy caged inside Hyuuga manor, couldn't do any of mission or just to take a brief walk outside their gate. There was no way Neji would let her suffer like this, right? He know she had sacrifice so much of her freedom to be with him…

_He know that, he should have known that…_Tenten whispered in her mind. _There was no way he didn't know that._

"This is too hard for her." Neji cleared his throat.

"This is what a mother of Hyuuga heir did." Hiashi made clear if Neji refused it, he would lose the title. "_Hinata would replace you if you can't._" Tenten sure if Hinata was here, she would stand and defend Tenten. If only she was here…

"Father, can we talk about this…" Hiashi sent his icy glare toward her.

"It was Neji's to choose."

_Some say the hardest part of being a leader is not doing what is right, but to decide what is right._ Tenten watch in horror as Neji bit his thumb and sealed the deal. She was sick. Sick of his empty promises. Sick of Hyuuga clan and their idiot tradition. Sick of all the sacrifice she made. _And he made nothing._

_Tenten was sick of everything._

At last Hiashi took the scroll and give them one last stared, then walked away from the room. Tenten closed her eyes, inhale deeply. Something inside her begged to get release.

"Tenten," a soft hand cupped her cheek, brushing the skin gently.

She had no words left to shown Neji her feelings. Her hand snapped his hand from her cheek. Without a word, the brunette walked away from the room, slamming the door hard.

From now on, she was officially caged in Hyuuga manor.

* * *

"Why did you lie to her?" Sakura said while walking out of the Hokage tower. Sasuke didn't reply, he was busy staring at the street.

Sakura once dreamed how it felt, walked with him below the starry night, just the two of them, hand in hand… _Well, tough the last part didn't happen, she was happy enough._

"Hn," she started to wonder if Sasuke had more than 20 vocabularies since he only talked between one to ten words. Not to mention his usual grunt wasn't even a word!

"Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"About us tried to kill each other?"

"Actually, _you are_ the one trying to kill me." The black haired male sent a cold look at her. "Sasuke, you really need a humorous bone put inside your pretty face."

"_I am not pretty._"

"Yes you are."

"Whatever." He shrugged, knew this would not come to an end. They spent the rest of the time walking in silent.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sasuke." She stop at the intersection. Her apartement was turn right while Uchiha manor was turn left. Sasuke looked at her in a second, thinking of something.

"We get back to Oto."

"Tonight? Why didn't you spent a night here?"

"We're done here."

"Oh come on, Sasuke!"

"I have works to do."

"You barely sleeping there, why couldn't you sleep here too?"

_"This is not my home." _

Did he know that his statement just break her heart again? She didn't want him to know how much she hope for him to come back. He was no longer a shinobi here. No longer Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure. No longer Sasuke she know.

_No longer Sasuke she loved…_

"I'm sleeping here tonight. You can go back alone." Sakura turned her heels, didn't wait for his answer. She knew he wouldn't bother to chase her. No even in her wild dreams.

_She knew that Sasuke Uchiha was not that guy, but why couldn't she just accept that fact?_

Sasuke left alone on the street. True, he barely sleeping in Oto. The fact was, he just didn't want to spent much time here. _This place brought too many memories._ Every corner on this village was radiating the memories he had tried to forget. Sasuke muttered a silent curse, walked away to nowhere. On the dark sky, the big moon stared back at him. The same big moon he had left years ago…

_It were memories he had tried to forget._

* * *

Sakura sighed. She blew a bubble in her bathtub. No matter how hard she told herself not to look back, if it was Sasuke, she would always do. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she turned around and saw his back walked away to the gate. He didn't chase her, _of course_, nor heading to Uchiha manor. He was just left.

_Like he always did_.

Really, what was so special about Sasuke Uchiha? He had broke her heart those years ago. Trying to kill her twice. After the war he just gone… _gone._

"Kami…" Sakura put her forehead against her knees, hugged herself. Everything changed. Her once perfect life had change. Why she accept that stupid marriage? Because _he_ was the one asking her? because she wouldn't neglected any offer to be with him again, no matter what it costs?

_Why it had to be him?_

She might still had a certain feeling for him, even not as intense as before, but it still make her heart jump a bit at every thought of him. Sakura bite her lower lips, enhaling the strawberry scent soap lingering around her.

_How can she live a marriage with one who never loved her?_

She sunk herself on the bublefull bathtub. She didn't want to love him. But the thought of him…. the old memories, the new ones… She couldn't figure, either she just couldn't forget the old Sasuke she loved or she began falling for the new one.

_Either, both of them were the same, will never love me back._

Sakura opened her eyes at the loud knocked at her door. _Someone was visiting this late?_ By the time now, it must be part of rookie nine or a very important ANBU. Last time she got duty call in the midnight to get back a stolen scroll after a 20 hours working in hospital. Sakura hope this wasn't any duty call because she was tired like hell right now.

She didn't bothered to wear her pajama, just taking her bath robe and open the door. Rookie nine, even the male ones, was getting used at how they met her in just bath robe. They never tried something to her anyway. _The ANBU? Don't bother to ask, they were inhumanly human like Sai._

The person standing on her door took her breath away. Sakura instincvely wrapped her hands around her towel tighther. Self-concious was flying away the moment she met those black orbs.

"Sasuke? why are you coming here? I-I thought you'd come back to Oto…"

"I want to sleep." Knowing his power, he could go back to Oto in flash, not taken more than a minute. He couldn't fall asleep while jumping, right?

"Uchiha manor is another way from here."

"I want to sleep _here_." Sakura started to get annoyed by his unrational answer. Before she could sent any complain, he walked pass her and entered the house without permission. Growl, Sakura slammed the door.

"This is considered trespassing you know." She approached him on the living room. Sasuke turned around, his stoic face didn't seem bothered with her appearance only wrapped in towel like a second skin.

"My eyes."

"Eh?"

"It hurts." Now Sakura understand the reason he came here. _Want to sleep? Cha._ He needed her to heal his eyes, right away. Uchiha couldn't live without his perfect eyes.

"I'll change my clothes. You could take bath too if you want." She offered. "o-of course I didn't mean to asking you to take bath together or…"

Sakura take a deep breath. _Stop mumbling incoherently girl. It was enough Sasuke Uchiha just step into your house on his own, you didn't have to lose yourself like this._

"Just forget it." she finally said.

Sakura turned around too quick, she slipped and almost fall if the Uchiha prodigy didn't catch her in time. Sasuke's hand wrapped around her waist, while Sakura, want it or not, had to balance herself in his embrace. His fingers tickling the spot behind her neck.

_Gotcha_, it was the moment her inner fan-girling side would yelled in triumpanth. But she was practically naked with only towel preventing her from him, and he didn't show any sign of interest.

_She wasn't happy. Her pride slightly hurt._

"You didn't clean yourself enough." he showed her the bubbles in his fingers. Sakura's cheek tainted pink. _Of course I am, I thought you're just Ino or someone who wasn't crazy enough to smacked my door in the night, asked me to heal the eyes._

"I-I know. You're stink, Sasuke. You better take bath already and let me go." She tried to push him away before her heart started to get the best of her. "t-thankyou, anyway."

Sasuke didn't answer, he closed his eyes, in sudden, made frown in his perfect features. Whatever bother him, Sakura knew he didn't lie when he said his eyes were hurt.

"Are you okay? Sasuke?" Sakura reached her hand to touch him. Sasuke slightly flinched when her fingers touch his eyes. Obviously, whatever he was feeling right now, he wasn't feeling okay.

"I'll heal you now." Sakura's hand glow green and slowly, made her way to touch his closed eyes.

Cold feeling came to replace burning one in his eyes. Gently, her fingers collide with his hot skin. Sakura could feel how hot the skin around his eyes was. Sasuke stood still, his breath became steady as Sakura, unconsciously, draw herself closer to him. By the end of the session, she was merely centi apart from him. Onyx eyes opened as she took back her hand.

"Feeling better?" there she was. Still wet, water droplet from her pink hair, emerald eyes looking back to him in slight concern. He nodded slighty as a reply.

Once in a blink, Sasuke saw the old Sakura he know. Twelve years-old version of his ex-teammate who looked at him with those big emerald eyes. _Those eyes that always too concern for him._

_She still the same Sakura he knew._

Sakura step back, watched the man's expression in front of her. "so… I gotta change my clothes now." She said awkwardly. It was another way of saying; 'I couldn't walk around you, since I was practically half naked.'

His stoic face didn't show any emotion or anything, so she thought it was already okay to walk back to her room. Sasuke watched her back gone, silently accused she must have put some jutsu to his eyes. Because once again, he saw her back when they're still in genin days; long smooth pink hair floating as she bounce while walking. Big green eyes stared so dearly at him, face full of wide spread smile…

_No, he hadn't forgotten. Not even once._

* * *

A/N : Thankyou all for your reviews! :) I'm so happy. Review again?_  
_


End file.
